


Darkest Hour

by Felinafullstop



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3693866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felinafullstop/pseuds/Felinafullstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkest Hour</p><p>Transformers Prime</p><p>Post: Meeting your Ebb</p><p>Wheeljack X Ratchet</p><p>Optimus X Knockout</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story was released in the middle of Transformers Prime season 2 on FF.net, I had no idea at the time the season finally would have the same name. <3

He sat alone on the far side of the common area. The cube in his hand was mostly full, and he spun it on his base twisting it around and around. His blank stare spoke volumes of his doubt and uncertainty in his new situation.

"Knockout." Optimus spoke from the doorway.

The medic looked up and watched Optimus enter move to grab a cube of energon before coming to stand beside the former Decepticon. "Have a seat," Knockout offered quietly.

"How are you being treated by the others?" Optimus asked as he sat down next to the red Aston Martin.

Knockout nodded. "They do not disturb me." He said softly.

"That…" Optimus' brow rose. "Is not what I asked." He said taking a sip as if to keep from saying more.

"Ah, yes." Knockout sighed. "I'm keeping away from them. It is not easy for me at the present moment."

"You are still dreaming of Breakdown." Optimus stated the fact. "Ratchet hears you scream at night, and I have heard your cries from my room as well."

Knockout opened his mouth to speak but his voice was lost, and his mouth closed. He nodded, for lack of anything to say. He spun the cub in his hand nervously.

"If you feel that you cannot speak to Ratchet I am willing to listen should you need to speak of your difficulties." Optimus' voice was quiet.

"Hard for you is it librarian?" Knockout asked. "You have lead the Autobots for many orbital cycles, but you're still the librarian aren't you?"

"In some ways yes." Optimus didn't hesitate at his answer. "And in others no." He looked down at his glass. "Like I said before-"

"Yes, of course…" Knockout gave a slow nod. "I understand. His memory is a dark thing." Knockout shook his helm. "I have not had one night that I do not recall his memory; in vivid detail." The medic took a sip of his energon, before setting it down to spin it slowly around. "It …seems so real…as if I cannot be free of it, of the weight of it."

Optimus nodded. "It will fade in time…" He looked at Knockout. "It's not easy, but it does get easier as each day passes." He gave a slow tip of his helm.

"Lost someone have you?" Knockout sighed.

"Yes." Optimus didn't hide it. "Her name was Elita."

"Consort to the Prime yes …" He nodded "I saw her at your side once." Knockout smirked. "Arranged Bonds….evil things." He raised his cube to Optimus who blinked but clinked the small glasses together.

"She was not so bad." The Prime murmured softly. "She was filled with life and energy that I very much envied."

"But you have a thing for medics." Knockout surmised. Optimus looked at him blankly but didn't speak. "I see how you look at him."

Optimus shrugged it off and didn't respond, which was an answer itself. "He declined."

"No one declined with Megatron." Knockout sighed. "Luckily for us he never called for us. Breakdown or myself."

"He was always fond of Seekers." Optimus nodded. "Even when I knew him before the war."

"Yes well with Starscream gone…" Knockout didn't finish.

"Yes Dreadwing…" He shook his helm.

"You still believe you can turn Dreadwing? Bring him to this side." Knockout shook his head.

"I did with you." Optimus gave a smirk.

"You didn't give me a choice." Knockout said firmly with a grimace.

"As I recall I did." Optimus reached over and pressed back of his hand to the back of Knockout's as he held onto his cube. "Tonight….8 O'Clock." Optimus stood up. "Meet me in the main Command Center."

"Why?" Knockout asked.

"I'm taking you, Bumblebee, and the children to a race." Optimus smiled. "It's not much but it's the best I can do."

Knockout appeared to brighten. "Thank you." He said softly as if at a loss.

Optimus discarded his cube and crossed to the door. "Eight P.M." He said again and made his way into the hallway.

* * *

"GO GO GO!" Raf yelled from atop Bumblebee's shoulders. "How fast are they going?"

Knockout smirked "Very fast." He nodded. "They can go from 0 to 100 and back to 0 in under five seconds." He smiled brightly optics transfixed.

"Does that hurt the engines?" Miko asked from Optimus' palm.

"Not particularly…it's the transmissions these gents have to worry about." Knockout smiled. "Number six is going to crash he keeps trying to spin up ahead of the others, and he's going to come out squished on the other side."

"Ew." Miko replied. "That's gross."

"How do you figure that?" Raf asked as number six tried to pull up along side a blue and white formula one racer that appeared to pull tight to the left to avoid contact, and fount himself crashing into large bails of straw before skittering across a grass infield. "Never mind."

Slowly the cars began to come to a stop. Optimus offered Miko over to Bumblebee. "Bumblebee it's late please escort the children home, Knockout and I will be right behind you." He said softly before reaching to his helm. "Ratchet we require a Ground Bridge."

The green vortex swirled behind and Bumblebee took both the children as he stepped towards it. He looked back once. "It's all right Bumblebee we'll be along." Optimus nodded.

Bumblebee blipped a few clicks; mostly that Optimus should be careful, but still enjoy himself. Optimus smiled and motioned him on, and with the children waving over his shoulder he exited through the ground bridge portal.

Optimus turned back to Knockout who watched with solemn optics as the crews began to pull the driver free from the wrecked car. "This way." Optimus touched his arm and turned.

Knockout blinked but turned to follow the larger mech. "Where are we going?" He questioned softly.

"It's a surprise." Optimus spoke evenly, even though this seemed very unusual coming off of his tongue.

"Ah…" Knockout frowned. "I'm not fond of things like that surprises and all...last time someone took me to one they almost offlined me."

"I am aware, however I believe this will make you feel better." He stepped away down the hill; the race had been in a village out of town. "Ratchet we are ready for the second ground bridge to the coordinates we discussed earlier." He said.

"What's going on?" Knockout became nervous slightly as he watched the second bridge appear before himself.

Optimus looked back as he moved through the portal. "Are you coming?" He asked softly.

Knockout nodded and followed behind in the green swirl of portal. Coming out the other side he stood blankly. "This is…"

"Yes…" Optimus nodded looking down at Agent Fowler who was already waiting for them. "How long?"

"He's got thirty minutes…it's all I could swing." Fowler said softly.

"It should be plenty of time." Optimus transformed and pulled forward. Knockout transformed and rolled slowly behind the semi. They pulled down into a large tunnel and drove into the middle of a grassy area out on the other side. Optimus transformed and stood tall. "You've not got long, I would get going." He smiled.

Knockout transformed and looked around as Agent Fowler appeared below them. "Indianapolis 500." The human smirked looking around with pride.

"What is this?" Knockout questioned looking around.

"It…" Optimus smiled. "Is a gift." He motioned to the pit area. "Go on…I know how you enjoy a good race." He said.

"But I have no one to Race with." Knockout said softly. As his mouth closed a second portal opened in the in field and Bumblebee stepped through beeping.

"You were saying?" Fowler smirked.

"It's on." Knockout smiled devilishly. Optimus admired the shine in his optics, and couldn't keep the smile off his own faceplates.

Bumblebee spun around and pointed to the track and made his way out. Knockout hot on his heels. "ah youngling I hope you can keep up."

Bumblebee shook his helm but his optics were light. The banter he enjoyed, and the competition even more so.

* * *

"So they've been spending time together huh?" Wheeljack laid back on the berth quietly. "That's not exactly a crime you know."

"Too much time if you ask me." Ratchet commented as he paced across the foot of the berth. "And it should be." he stated. "A crime." He clarified.

"Well I didn't ask you," Wheeljack shook his head. "Loosen your springs Doc, it's going to be fine." He waved a hand.

"He's a Decepticon, reformed or not." Ratchet explained halting his paces. "He could be privy to sensitive information Wheeljack. Don't you see that?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Look Ratch I'm not telling you to stop worrying or anything; but if you trust Prime like I think you do, you'll let him do this his way." Wheeljack smirked.

"His way…" Ratchet murmured as if contemplating it.

Wheeljack sat up and scooted to the end of the berth holding his legs over he reached out pulling the medic to himself. "You've got to let it go." Wheeljack chuckled. "You act like you're jealous or something."

"Of Prime? No." Ratchet lowered his hands onto Wheeljack's armored shoulders and began to knead his fingers into the creases.

"I was thinking more…Knockout?" Wheeljack leaned forward rubbing his palm against Ratchet's interface panel.

"N-No…I'm not jealous of him either." Ratchet sealed his optics. "I ah ..um…just want them to be careful." He began to forget what they were talking about.

Wheeljack nodded. "I respect that." His composure much more intact than his counter parts; Wheeljack began to squeeze at the panel cover. "No more about them."

"No argument from me." Ratchet shook his head and groaned at the contact.

"Good…" Wheeljack let out a slow even smile. "On the berth, I'm gonna make you feel freshly manufactured." He said darkly, and the only response was the medic climbing over him to get into the berth.

* * *

Knockout stood at the entrance to the base looking outside at the stars. A holographic field was in place and holding, he could look out; but no passer by could look in at him. "I thought I might find you out here." Optimus said slowly stepping up beside him. "It's after midnight we can go outside." He motioned the smaller mech out the passageway.

Knockout gave a slow non-committal nod and walked out through the field out to a small area behind the base; the main road blocked from its view. "Such unfamiliar stars." He said glancing up.

Optimus gave a slow even gesture of his hand. "They are however beautiful."

"I do not deny such a statement." Knockout waved a hand and found a seat on a boulder near by. "I wanted to thank you for taking me to the race track."

"You needn't thank me." Optimus smiled. "I enjoyed being able to provide for your wants and desires. As I do for all of my people."

Knockout blinked and reached out his arm. "Explain it to me." He said patting the rock beside himself.

"I don't understand." Optimus came to sit beside him.

"How someone as dashing as yourself is so damned shy." Knockout smirked. "Your vanity is amazing by the way…love the paint job, flashy." He gave a wink.

Optimus tipped his head. "I do care for the way I look yes; but I would not go so far is to call it vanity."

"You have flames Prime. Contrasting beautiful flames and the highest polish on your chrome; that's vanity." He motioned. "When you could have been just blue or just red." He smirked. "You want to draw attention." Knockout accused. "It's okay to admit it you know."

Optimus nodded. "Have you deduced anything else from your study of my form?"

"Hmmm…" Knockout grinned. "You've got your hands full and don't know half of what's going on around you." He said softly.

"Care to elaborate?" Optimus asked quietly a touch of humor in his voice, breaking his normal stoicism.

Knockout turned to him running a skilled hand over his forearm armor. "Well your medic and Wheeljack have been fragging the daylights out of one another for almost a week straight." He muttered.

"Ratchet?" He turned his head. "But Wheeljack is…"

"Inside…widen your sensor range." Knockout nodded. "And from the looks of the read outs…" Knockout whistled. "Seems like fun."

"You'd scratch your paint." Optimus jabbed as the lithe little mech came into his lap. Prime didn't protest the move but his lips pursed softly as he allowed the medic. "We wouldn't want anyone to see you with scuff marks." Optimus countered his hands taking hold of the medic's hips.

"I'd wear yours with Pride Optimus." Knockout murmured darkly.

"It's only been six months since Breakdown's death." Optimus said sternly. "I do not object to your proposal…however…"

"You are not a one frag kind of mech." Knockout surmised.

"No, I am not." Optimus nodded. "I want to make sure you're alright emotionally before it goes any farther."

"Lucky for your I also am not a one frag kind of mech." Knockout smiled honestly. "We could both use a bit of regular interface." Knockout smirked his hands running up the finials on Optimus' head. "Good for the systems…healthy standing and all that rot." He muttered with a smile as his hands found the Prime's neck joint stroking the cables, rolling them between his fingers. "I'm fine, I shall always love Breakdown, but he's with the Well now, and he and I shall meet again, but that does not mean I cannot love again." When Optimus didn't respond to him he sighed. "How long has it been for you?" He bent back in the Prime's lap the question a mere whisper.

"A very long time." Optimus said optics flashing slightly.

"Since Cybertron?" Knockout asked and Optimus only nodded in response. "Than we shall take this slowly." Knockout muttered. "As slow as you like, for both our sakes." He pulled himself up on Optimus torso and pressed a firm kiss to his lips.

Optimus paused, but soon pulled the smaller mech into his arms and returned the kisses with fervor and passion. Knockout reached down to stroke the larger interface panel. "Oh Primus you must be enormous."

Prime smirked. "Take it or leave it." He muttered darkly but somehow softly.

"Oh I'll take it all right." Knockout said softly, seductively and he kissed the Prime again, but this time it was slow, and softly. Optimus' palm touched the side of the Aston Martin's face. "Optimus..."

Optimus smiled. "Orion." He corrected with a touch of humor in his optics.

Knockout blinked. "If that is what you wish me to call you." Knockout murmured. "I suppose i could..."

"I do, when we're alone." He said again and the small sports car molded to him and sealed their lips again. There was no loud revving of engines, just two sparks trying to get to know one another slowly.

TBC

 


	2. Into the fire

The four stood looking around just out of the ground Bridge's portal. Tension thick as they looked around themselves. Getting acquainted with their surroundings. "Knockout, you and Bumblebee take the lower road, Arcee you're with me." Optimus said slowly and the group split up. Optimus cast a

Optimus' scanner blipped slowly as he looked out and tried to get his bearings in this new location. "Optimus…" Arcee said softly.

"Yes Arcee?" Optimus didn't look up from his scanner. "Why have you split me from Bumblebee?" She asked. "Promise me this is not punishment for something I did."

Optimus halted. "The team division has nothing to do with you." He looked back. Arcee was gazing at him, and Optimus turned his helm away back to his scanner. "This way." He said slowly.

"So what is it than?" Arcee jogged up to his side.

Optimus sighed. "Knockout and I could compromise one another." He said flatly. "That is all you need to know."

Arcee looked dumbfounded. "You and the con?" Optimus glared and Arcee held up her hands. "Optimus please I must object..."

"You do not know him because you have not yet tried to know him." Optimus turned to follow his scanners beep. "That is not my fault." He murmured. "However that said I know where we stand with one another, and in a combat situation this is the best for everyone."

"But Bumblebee…"

"Can handle himself." Optimus said firmly. "There." He pointed. "Lets head down the mountain."

Arcee wanted to say more but she held it in, and followed the large mech down into the canyon. He lifted his hand to his helm. "Bumblebee we have a zero on the artifact's location." He said "Have knockout meet us around the far side, we need to make sure to keep the perimeter. We must not loose this artifact, we've lost too many already."

He looked over to Arcee who gave him a soft smile. "I didn't mean to offend you earlier Optimus." She said softly. "I just want to make sure you're doing the right thing." She stepped down. "I mean it is Knockout." she wove her hand beside him.

"You didn't offend me." He replied looking out seeing the Aston Martin on it's way down the road. "The matrix sought me out for my reason. I use it, and I am confident that this decision is the right one. The matrix does not fill me with doubt or dread when I look at him. I am confident that everything will be fine." A smile appeared and than vanished as he began to crawl down the rock face.

"You really do care for him don't you?" She asked perplexed but somehow she smirked, it was odd to see Prime like this. Perhaps, in some way this is what they needed to see in their Prime; A sense of normalcy that had been lost with Cybertron.

Optimus didn't respond as he made his way to the ground he turned and reached back for her and helped Arcee down to the ground slowly. His optics were not angry at all he just looked at her as if he didn't know what to do with her. Her frame stilled in his arms as he lowered her to the ground below. Her feet flattened and she smiled up at him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Knockout asked suggestively appearing behind them without a care in the world. "Because I can find the scout again if you two want to be alone." He smirked.

"No." Optimus released her. He gave Knockout a long hard apologetic look. Knockout gave a genuine smile, and Optimus, assured by the smile, turned away gathering up his scanner. "It's a few dozen meters below us." He said looking at Arcee. "Do you have the tunneling device?"

Arcee held up a small device and opened it. "Yes." She said flicking a part of her helm; a clear visor lowering over her optics and she knelt to start activating the drilling device. She shifted slighlty in the dirt digging in the fores of her feet into the dirt to anchor her as she began to drill. Knockout moved around her and waited. Optimus lowered the scanner and merely watched.

Knockout looked at Optimus and smiled at him softly, before looking back down at the female who started to tunnel down into the ground. "Be careful Arcee…. That's going to be a tight squeeze if you get stuck." Knockout knelt down at the opening she was starting to create. He fished out a hook and clipped it to her back strut armor support structure. "I don't want to have to buff out too many dings." He chuckled and reached behind himself pulling free a clip lock from his harness. Hooking the clip lock to a ground anchor he jammed the small pointed end into the ground. Optimus walked up to him and pressed his foot into the anchor to push it farther. "Thank you." Knockout smiled.

"You're welcome." Optimus looked up scanning around them to keep himself busy as Knockout and Arcee worked. Knockout clipped the line feed through the anchor and stood. The device would slowly lower her down and support her weight during her decent. "Ok, I'm headed down." She said and slipped her body flat upon the ground lowering her arms into the hole and she began to slip behind it as it tunneled; turning up lots of dirt behind her.

"We should use her for manual digging more often." Knockout chuckled softly.

"Perhaps." Was all Optimus said as he reached behind Knockout's helm to touch his neck. He gave soft little massaging motions and then broke away. Knockout gave a groaned at the contact.

Optimus smiled down at the red medic and gave a slow reassuring smile, but turned his focus to his scanner speaking to Arcee through his comm. "Keep tunneling, it's a few more feet down, stop approximately a meter above it and dig with your servos. We do not want to damage the artifact."

Knockout lowered his arm as his scanner turned down. "She's fine." He murmured. "I don't envy her the wash she'll need after." He murmured and leaned a hand on his knee as he held the tow line with his free hand and monitored her decent. "This is going well." He said softly to Optimus with a smile.

"Lets hope it stays this quiet."

"It's all we can hope." He said. "Though we'll all will require washing when this is over."

Knockout gave a devious smile. "And I will be happy to assist you." he gives a slow smirk.

Optimus chuckled lightly as he tried to get his mind off the proposition. The sound of speeding tires caused the semi to look up and to his left.

Bumblebee appeared skidding around a rock face, coming to a halt he transformed into a slow step moving into step to Optimus' position. "Where?" Optimus turned.

"Go I'll watch over Arcee." Knockout nodded. "Be safe the both of you...I don't want to have to put anything too extensive back together tonight."

"Affermative, I'll radio if we need back up." Optimus leaned down giving Knockout's shoulder plate a squeeze and than turned to Bumblebee. "Lets roll Bumblebee."

The scout gave a curt nod and moved ahead of his leader to direct him to the location of a Decepticon sighting.

Megatron smiled. "Ah they took the bait…well done Soundwave." He stood from him knelt position and turned to his third in command. "Sometimes I feel you're the only one I can trust." He rumbled softly his optics shifting from the stoic communications officer to the seeker behind him.

Soundwave stood stalk still and did not react. Dreadwing appeared at Megatron's side as if summoned by the Lord's dark glance. "My Lord, what are your orders?" The warrior drew his sword and waited. "You will be gathering the Artifact with Soundwave." Megatron spoke quietly as he turned eying the situation with extreme focus. "I will be taking care of Prime, with my insecticons." He turned. "Bring Knockout alive…. He will suffer for what he did to the ship." He said slowly. "Suffer gravely..."

Dreadwing nodded and stepped forward, but Megtron's arm came across his torso. "Wait until they dig up the artifact, let them do the hard work, than….go after them." Megatron lowered his arm. "Insecticons." He turned and the seven insecticons that had come with him began to flutter their wings. He smiled and reached for the first. "Venom my pet…come …I have a Bumblebee for you and your brothers to play with." The first insecticon began to bat it's wings happily, Venom was able to listen to orders, but truth be told sometimes he was dumb as a post.

Knockout looked down the hole. "Do you have a visual?" he asked trying to raise his voice slightly; just to be heard.

"Yes, but it's pretty dark down here." Arcee murmured and grunted getting her servos under the device before pulling it up against her chest. "I've got it." She said. "Hoist me up." She put her chin to her chest and spoke upwards to Knockout.

Knockout nodded to himself; he stood grabbing the line and began to slowly pull her from the hole in the ground. "I apologize." He grunted and pulled again. "I was never a laborer." He pulled another few yards of line into his hand and saw her peds sticking out of the ground. "Breakdown was always the muscle." With one more hoist he pulled her out enough that her knees could touch the level ground. At this point she pulled herself the rest of the way up.

Arcee nodded holding up a smaller divice. "Know what this is?" She was at a loss as she held it in her small hands.

"Oh yes." Knockout smiled. "Holo-camouflage." He smiled. "Handy." He nodded as he un-clipped her and pulled his hoist anchor from the ground. He turned hitting his comm. "Ratchet we could use a-"

The explosion went off abruptly and it sent Knockout into Arcee, and they landed in a pile with the device. Arcee's helm impacted the ground under the weight of the medic and she groaned and her optics soon offlined.

Dreadwing and Soundwave approached. "Bring Knockout alive." Megatron's voice came from the communications officer, as if in warning that the seeker was using too much force.

"I will not kill him." Dreadwing said holding his sword to Arcee's kneck. "Give me the device." He growled looking directly at Knockout who seemed slightly panicked by the confrontation.

Knockout's optics cleared from a dreary haze; he slapped his servo across her activating the device shielding them, and he pulled her with him backwards to the rock face. Dreadwing's sword had barely missed them. Knockout tried to moved quickly, but Arcee, though smaller, still weighed him down. Her dead weight was making him slow. "I can see your ped marks in the dirt Knockout."

Knockout knew it was true. With Arcee in his arms he shifted her over his shoulder with the device clinging to her arm. Moving to the rock face; Knockout started to climb. "Ratchet Ground Bridge." He said into his communication relay in a panic. "Hurry."

"Coming Knockout." Ratchet replied as he hit the top of the ledge where Dreadwing and Soundwave were waiting, but looking around blindly. Knockout shook his helm. Soundwave's tentacles were running across the ground and coming to the ledge just where they were. They couldn't be seen, but Knockout was trying to focus his attention.

A whooshing sound made the medic look back. The bridge was at their landing point. Knockout made a split second decision and let go of the ledge taking Arcee, who was groaning, with him dropping several meters to the ground below. Upon landing he ran for the bridge and pressed into it, once into the base Knockout dropped to his knees. "CLOSE IT!" The invisible voice called out. Knockout, seeing the confused medic, deactivated the holo-cloaking device and they appeared on the ground.

"Where's Prime?" Ratchet asked confused as he ran forward.

"We were divided…" Knockout set Arcee down trying to get his vents to stop arguing with him and take in some air. "I'm going back. I have to go back Prime and Bumblebee-"

"I'll go with you." Bulkhead said coming into the room. "If something's wrong you may need extra power."

Ratchet nodded. "I'll take care of Arcee." He said. "I have a fix on Optimus and Bumblebee…" he said softly. "I'll be putting you directly to the south of them."

"Affirmative." Bulkhead turned to Knockout. "Ready?"

"Yes…" He growled. "I'll take care of Prime, you get to Bumblebee."

Bulkhead nodded. "Ratch…open it up."

"Ground Bridge Activated." He pulled the lever down and Bulkhead and knockout made their way through.

Optimus grappled with Megatron. Their balance shifting unsteadily over the rough terrain. "Never." Optimus said fervently.

"Thought you could convert my soldiers?" Megatron shook his head. There was a monumental shift in their stance as Prime pushed the silver mech away. Optimus shifted his weapon and fired two shots, both missing the silver and purple mech, as he tried to sprint to Bumblebee's side.

The scout shifted up but he was still covered in three insecticons, including the larger of the whole lot; Venom. Bumblebee forced his hands around one grappling with it until he could force it further down to the ground.

With Megatron hot on his heals, Prime managed to cut into one insecticon with his mounted cannon fire; leaving Bumblebee with just the remaining two opponents.

The portal opened near the fray, and Bulkhead ran out heading straight for Bumblebee, wrecking ball in hand to smash the smaller of the two insecticons off the scout's back.

Knockout headed right for Megatron, who by this time had grabbed a hold of the Prime putting two shots into the Autobot leader's shoulder. Optimus let out a guttural cry and fell backwards slowly. He stumbled, but kept up right his hand moving to his shoulder as he glared.

"Megatron." Knockout stood toe to toe with the massive Decepticon leader. His optics thin and his vision focused tightly.

"Ah Knockout…" Megatron smirked coming forward, cannon armed. "Come to pay for your crimes against me?"

"My Lord." Knockout bowed holding forward his hand. "I have Autobot intel that will be of great use to the Decepticon cause." He waited, and as Megatron came closer.

"What shall we do with you and your Autobot intel?" Megatron walked forward slowly. He seemed leery of the Medic.

"I wish nothing more than to be in your glorious favor my Lord Megatron." Knockout smirked softly.

"No Decepticon wants something for free." The Decepticon spit out and turned his weapon on Optimus, who appeared frozen. "Favor included."

"A new title would be preferred." Knockout smirked standing as he turned his weapon on Optimus and it heated up.

"And what title is that?" Megatron was standing toe to toe with the medic as they watched the Prime who stood frozen in disbelief.

Knockout smirked and his hand transformed into his sawblade. In a sweeping motion the medic turned pushing the blaster into the Decepticon Lord's hip joint and firing as his saw blade tore into Megatron's shoulder assembly. "Consort to prime." He grit out as he dug into the larger mech shoving him backward to the ground.

"Knockout!" Optimus yelled as he came out of his shock and moved quickly to the Medic's side to try to pry Megatron off the smaller mech. "Your grudge is with me Megatron." Optimus growled out.

"Is that so?" Megatron, twisting almost fluidly, put two shots into Knockout's torso and the medic fell to the ground in a motionless heap.

Optimus turned on Megatron and pushed him into the ground forcing him down under his weight and began to pull at armor plates and wires in his hands. He fought fiercely to damage the pinned decepticon. Megatron gave two shots into the air, but soon stilled. His optics Pitched to the Prime who paused, fist in the air. "Finish it."

Optimus considered it and began to bring his fist down. "Wait." He froze, and still holding Megatron tightly he looked up meeting Dreadwing's gaze, who stood over Knockout, a gun to his helm. "If you kill him I kill the medic." Bulkhead and Bumblebee appeared behind prime weapons ready but remained still waiting for orders.

Optimus looked down slowly. "A trade." He spoke to Dreadwing directly; struggling to keep his vocals in check. His arm sparking, and his dentals gritted in pain; he shifted up off of Megatron standing over him.

"Agreed…step away." He motioned Soundwave forward to gather up Megatron with the assistance of a vehicon. Optimus turned and moved to Knockout; kneeling only as the seeker moved back from him.

"We must stop meeting like this Optimus Prime." Dreadwing said firmly his optics glowing. "Decepticons back to the ship…. The next time we meet, you will perish."

A low nod as Optimus turned to Bulkhead who took Knockout into his arms. "Ratchet..We need a bridge." Bulkhead said. "We have wounded." He said.

Optimus dipped down slightly as the full brunt of his damage was hitting his processor fully now. He put a hand to his helm, as his HUD flooded with warnings and alerts. Optimus reached out his hand. "Bumblebee..."

The scout came forward and put Optimus' arm over his shoulder and he began to help the leader toward the start of the swirling green vortex that was their ground bridge.

"He'll live." Ratchet said to Optimus who sat beside the medical berth. "His physical damage is very minimal. Most of the damage was done when his helm impacted the ground."

"When will he wake?" Optimus asked, his arm braced in a support frame; his helm patched roughly.

"I can try to wake him but I don't know how …aware he'll be; he took quite a jostle to the helm.." Optimus gave a slow nod as Ratchet spoke; hand sliding forward to take the Aston Martin's servo. "So what Arcee said was true…" Ratchet smirked. "Are you bonded to him?" He asked.

"No." Optimus said softly. "We haven't even interfaced." Optimus said slowly.

"Cause you act like you have." Ratchet pat his un-injured shoulder and reached around Optimus to touch a few buttons on the machine that was attached to Knockout's "He should wake soon.." He said softly as he turned. "talk to him." He coaxed the Prime.

"Knockout." Optimus murmured. "Wake up." He pleaded softly as he leaned down against the red mech's torso placing his head upon the scratched paint surface.

Knockout murmured softly, but didn't completely rouse.

TBC


	3. Powder Keg

Knockout growled as he rolled to his side. "Easy." Optimus' hand rested on the sports car's upper arm. "Your welds are still fresh."

"My helm feels as though it's splitting apart." He murmured and looked up finally opening his optics. "Where am I?" He asked.

"My quarters." Optimus said slowly reaching to a side table and lifted up a cube of deep purple. "I deduced that this would be more comfortable, and you still need observation."

Knockout sat up slowly eyeing the cube. "Medical grade." He shook his helm.

"Ratchet said…"

"Twice a day?" Knockout took it in his hand and started to slowly drink the concoction. "Of course he did." He coughed slightly. "Tastes like slag."

Optimus smiled but remained quiet looking away slightly to give the Aston Martin a moment. "Orion?" Knockout murmured. "I eh…I …" He shrugged. "I'm sorry for what happened back there I admit I got a little zealous." He nodded calmly.

"Happens to the best of us." Optimus' optics pitched to him and he reached over taking his hand. "I am sorry you were harmed, he put me in a precarious position."

Knockout nodded. "Oh Megs is good at that." He rose up his glass in a toast like manner to denote the truth of it. "Was I bartered for?" He asked almost dreading the answer.

Optimus froze and nodded; knowing it would do no good to lie now. "I negotiated with Dreadwing. Megatron for you." Optimus stated calmly. "I couldn't …leave you like that."

"My life is not worth Megatron's...You should have killed him when you had the chance." Knockout looked down. "With Megatron gone….."

"It wouldn't matter unless you were with me." Optimus reached up lifting up Knockout's helm. "I won't loose you now that I have just discovered you." He murmured. "And you're worth more than you think." He closed the gap between them and kissed him softly.

Knockout smirked. "Could get use to this." Optimus only smiled at him and nodded.

Two Weeks later:

Knockout walked the hallways of the base slowly, his helm was still in a sorry state from Megatron two weeks prior but he was not just going to lie around; regardless of how much Optimus insisted upon it. The medical bay doors opened slowly as he walked in quietly looking up to see a white mech on the table. "Ah the newbie." Knockout said calmly with a smirk. "nice to meet you I'm-"

"Knockout I know…a decepticon."

"He is no longer a Decepticon." Ratchet said softly as he examined Smokescreen's back armor, and prepared to make a minor calibration. "He's been part of our team for some time, you just have not meet him due to his injuries." Ratchet glared at Knockout. "Which he should still be resting from."

"I can't just let you have all the fun." Knockout walked up to the opposite side of the youngling and grabbed a data-pad. "His spark resonance is a tinge high." He said matter-of-factly.

Smokescreen reached out and smacked the data-pad away. "Stay away from me." He glared.

Ratchet blinked. "Smokescreen he assists me that's no way to be acting." Ratchet said in a warning tone. "Now sit still this calibration is very delicate!" Smokescreen settled and looked at Ratchet long enough for Knockout to pick up the data pad and set it on the table.

"Well….I know where I'm not wanted." The Astin Martin said calmly and turned. "Ratchet should you need me please let me know. I'll um….be in my room." He turned to the door and exited.

"You didn't have to be so cruel." Ratchet said calmly.

"I don't suffer cons." He stated and flinched. "Ow."

"Sorry …" Ratchet smirked and kept adjusting the tensioner in the young mechs shoulder assembly.

Optimus stopped dead in his tracks seeing Knockout move dejectedly into the hallway from the medical bay. He frowned and looked down a moment debating weather to give the red sports car some time, or to speak to him.

"Knockout." Optimus called and jogged to catch up with the sports car.

"Ah Optimus." He sighed and didn't sound like himself. "I just got back from meeting Smokescreen." He nodded.

"It did not go well I see." Optimus stated calmly. "What has the young one done this time?"

"He smacked a Data-pad out of my fingers, but it was nothing …I can just avoid him."

"This is not the nemesis." Optimus reminded him as they both began walking toward their shared quarters. "You shouldn't have to avoid those that you're not comfortable with."

"Well it's just him…The rest give me room, Ratchet may even respect me." Knockout surmised, though he didn't know for sure.

"He does, he's very proud of how far you have come." Optimus smiled and looked down. "As am I."

"Optimus I appreciate the sentiment-"

"OPTIMUS!" Smokescreen's voice broke in the hallway as the two stopped and turned.

"Lovely." Knockout said calmly turning into their room. "I'll be inside." He stated stepping into the door way and then pulling the hanger like door closed.

"Why would you let the Con in your room?" He blinked.

"You needed something Smokescreen?" Optimus wanted him to get to the point. Talking Knockout out of his FUNK was going to take time, and Smokescreen had a nasty habit of taking most of his patients away; though Optimus would never admit it.

"Yes …That con can stay away from me…I don't want him near me at all."

"Knockout is a valuable member to this team Smokescreen." Optimus stated calmly. "He is important to everyone here especially myself. Please be aware of this when you speak out against him."

"He may have you guys fooled…but once a con always a con." Smokescreen stated with a conviction that demanded to be heard.

Optimus opened the door. "Come inside." He stated.

"With the con?" Smokescreen back peddled a moment.

"Yes." Optimus nodded. "Please…I wish to facilitate something and you will both need to hear it." He stepped inside and the young white mech followed quietly.

Knockout had been sitting on the berth but stood quickly when not just Optimus but the little punk from the med-bay entered.

"Optimus is this really-" Optimus' glare of disapproval hit knockout square in the torso plate. "Apologies." He nodded.

"Smokescreen." Optimus pulled the door closed and looked between both mechs. "Knockout is no longer a Decepticon."

"He's no Autobot." Smokescreen stated.

"That he isn't." Optimus didn't seem phased. "However, that said, he does help us, and is part of our medical team. You will show him the same respect he is asked to show you." Optimus stated. "He holds no rank, but if he feels for a medical reason you should not do something and orders you to stay put you will act as if the order came from myself do you understand?"

"But sir he's-"

"He's what Smokescreen?" Optimus challenged the young mech to answer.

"He's a con-"

"I am much more." Knockout stated finding his own voice and his confidence. "I am consort to Prime." He stated calmly.

"What?!" The look on his faceplates was now photographed, Knockout was going to save that image file forever. "He's …He's head consort?!" Smokescreen backed up to the door shaking his helm. "NO!"

"Only Consort." Optimus stated. "I will keep no other."

"One and only." Knockout shrugged. "Glad of it too…I hate the thought of the Prime Harems…having to share and what not…awful idea if you ask me."

Smokescreen looked absolutely betrayed. As if his faith had been shattered in the one revelation. Looking Optimus in the optics he knew this was no joke, it wasn't a lie.

Shaking his helm the young white mech gathered his resolve and frowned. "Whatever….Slag this I'm outta here." He grabbed the door forcefully and wrenched it open.

"Smokescreen." Optimus' voice rose to a commanding volume. "This may not be to your liking but as long as you remain with this contingent, and under my orders, you will give us the respect we have given you."

"Only one mech has ever Respected me Optimus." Smokescreen glared daggers at the Prime. "and he's dead now." Smokescreen left and slammed the door behind himself.

"He will just have to get use to this." Optimus stated as Knockout sat back down on their berth.

"I hope so Optimus."

"I have to speak with Ratchet about his volatile behavior….I will meet you for evening rations."

Knockout nodded his helm. "Of course….I'll have them ready like the good little house wife when you get home." He frowned and looked away.

Optimus walked forward and gave his helm a tender touch. "He will not break us apart Knockout." He promised. "Nothing shall."

Reaching up, Knockout placed a hand on the Prime's wrist. "Thank you."

"You're most welcome." Optimus smiled and leaned down to meet the Medic's kiss.

TBC


	4. Insecure

5:30 a.m. snuck up on Ratchet far faster than he thought. "This is just…ill-timed." He murmured eyeing his personal medical scans over again. "Slag." He muttered.

"Such language doctor." Knockout's voice flooded the medical bay like a knife in an unarmored joint. He slid into the medical bay with a grandiose smile.

Ratchet quickly began to close the windows of his scans saving them away in his own personal data stores. The final was a typical scan screen. "Your electromagnetic field is fluxing." Knockout stated optics thinning as he read the scan more closely. "What's got you in a twist?" He looked genuinely concerned.

"Stress related flux most likely. What with you and Smokescreen at each other's back struts. With Arcee just now back on her feet, and Bulkhead still recovering from Tox-En; I have had my servos full. " Ratchet sighed and closed the screen.

Knockout nodded softly. "Please take an extra energon ration today." He stated calmly. "It will help level out this field irregularity. Or should if you promise to take it easy for a while."

"And you even said please." Ratchet smirked softly making eye contact with the ruby optic-ed ex-Decepticon. "We're so low on energon already it's not far out of my normal base line scan. I should be fine."

"I assure you Doctor." Knockout crossed in front of him. "You can have two." He smirked. "Everything will be fine once I take Optimus to the caverns."

"You and Breakdown's secret store?" Ratchet broached the subject straightforwardly.

"Yes." Knockout nodded. "If Soundwave didn't know about it…there should be a few large canisters of High Grade and about 12 large barrels of regular Energon." He nodded turning to his personal workstation.

They carried on in a quiet atmosphere for a few long moments before Ratchet spoke again. "And how are things with you and Optimus?"

"Delightful." The Aston Martin grinned. "I'd be happy to give you all the gritty details." He waggled the plates above his optics and made sure to enhance the word 'gritty'.

"Don't flatter yourself." Ratchet scoffed. "As long as Optimus is happy, I won't say anything more." Ratchet's optics turned upon Knockout and bored into him. "If you hurt him so help me Primus I'll…"

Knockout's façade fell slightly. "Threat registered and understood heir doctor." He got a bit nervous at the look and averted his optics from the other medic. "Honestly we haven't interfaced." The statement sounded so far from Knockout it made ratchet blink twice. "I um…well…" Knockout appeared to be constructing his words carefully.

Ratchet gave a sigh and mouthed 'Thank Primus' but it wasn't audible.

"Only because I'm the one who's not ready." Knockout continued but he was still looking at his feet.

Suddenly Ratchet felt a minor twinge of guilt at the threat he'd made. "Knockout?" He wasn't sure what made him continue.

"Yes?" The Aston Martin looked up sadly.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Ratchet fumbled. "Breakdown I mean. I hope that this…whatever you and Optimus have going on. I hope it helps." He stated calmly.

"Me too." Knockout said quietly and fell uncharacteristically silent.

Ratchet grabbed a data-pad and thumbed through it as he approached Knockout who had turned to his console. " Bumblebee reported in from patrol. He's got a squeal in his brakes. Says they are grinding hard on the back left side." Knockout turned to the report and nodded.

"That's his upper shoulder assembly is it not?"

"Affirmative." Ratchet handed over the tablet.

"Pinching calipers I suspect." Knockout hummed as he looked over the wording from the scout.

"Most likely but he did ask for you." Ratchet nodded "He'll be here within the hour." He stated and turned headed for the door. "I'll see you tonight."

"Rest well Ratchet." Knockout smiled at the door. The door opened and he turned and when he heard the door close behind the medic he sighed. "Primus." He groaned and ran a hand over his helm.

"Primus has nothing to do with it." Optimus' voice broke over him like a wash. Turning Knockout saw the prime at the door. Knockout concluded he'd entered when Ratchet had left.

"You," Knockout began. "Should be recharging still, it's only six o'clock in the morning."

"Hard to do." The prime smirked leaning against the far wall. "When one has started becoming accustomed to having a companion in his berth."

Knockout smirked. "Flattery will get you everywhere Orion." He laughed softly. "However it's my duty shift and I haven't the time." He gave a mocking little pout.

Optimus' smile faded. "About last night…"

"Think nothing of it." Knockout became nervous about the subject and moved to prep some tools. He felt the tension rise in the room, like temperature in an engine room.

"It was my fault." Knockout said looking at his hands against his tool table. "I just…." He closed his mouth and shut his optics.

"You are not ready." Optimus pushed forward off the wall moving to the medic's side to place a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I respect that."

"Yes, but I'm the one." He looked up meeting Optimus' optics and he couldn't help but feel the emotions overflowing within him. "I'm the one revving you up at night, and then …getting you to a frustrating point…and telling you no." The medic put a hand over his optics as if to shield him-self from the shame of it.

Optimus' voice held no malice. "You act as though this troubles me."

Knockout blinked and lowered his hand looking up. "Doesn't it though?" He asked looking down as Optimus' hand came into his. "Orion I don't mean to hurt you."

"You have not harmed me." Optimus smiled interlacing their fingers.

The red coup made an 'oh' shape with his mouth but didn't speak. He just looked at his feet a moment.

"I was under the impression you, possibly, were displeased in my performance." Optimus admitted as his hand reached up to thumb over the coup's cheek plate.

"Never." Knockout stated with absolute conviction. He pressed up on his toes. "Never doubt my affection for you."

"I never shall again." Optimus cracked a rare smile, and bent to kiss knockout, who pressed up farther onto the tips of his toes to meet the lip plates of the much taller prime.

As their lips parted Knockout smiled. "Tonight." He stated. "After we return from getting the energon store." His fingers ghosted over the tempered glass of Optimus' windscreen. "I will finish what I always seem to be able to start."

"If you are ready." Optimus warned.

"Never in my life Orion." The medic kissed his windscreen. "Have I ever felt so ready." He nodded.

"Tonight than." Optimus agreed his engine downshifting slightly.

"Yes." Knockout nodded as the Prime kissed him again.

Buzzing and beeps brought the two out of their reverie. Knockout lowered to his heels and Optimus stood to full height. "Ah Bumblebee… I hear we have caliper troubles again." He turned to Optimus. "We'll finish this later."

"I look forward to it." Optimus smiled at him and looked upon Bumblebee with an acknowledging nod.

"Alright youngling up on the berth. " Knockout turned and ushered the scout to the table. "Lower those Door wings and let me take a look-see."

* * *

"I just don't understand it." Smokescreen said.

"It's not for you to understand newbie." Bulkhead muttered motioning his cube at the younger mech. "He's Prime the choice is his." He looked at Arcee and nodded. "You going to play or what Cee?" He asked. The three sat around a table in their common room and Arcee and Bulkhead were currently engrossed a human game called chess, that they had both taken a liking too.

"Yes." She said reaching forward moving her knight to a new position on the board. "Check." She stated.

Bulkhead shook his head and moved his king on the board before turning back to smokescreen. "Look I know it upsets you kid, trust me we.." he motioned between himself and Arcee. "We weren't fond of it either." He shrugged. "But it's not our business."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Smokescreen asked incredulously.

"We did." Arcee jabbed. "He's Optimus Prime." She said calmly. "He can take Megatron to berth and we couldn't say a thing about it ok? His relationship has nothing to do with this war." She frowned back down at the game board now.

"Well of course it does, but whatever." Smokescreen said.

"Why does this subject have you so hot?" Bulkhead asked.

"He's not an Autobot." Smokescreen said. "He's an ex-con, and that means he cannot be trusted."

"He was a con, and he took full integration over being locked up like Arachnid." Arcee shrugged. "He just won't wear either brand." She shrugged. "I heard his steering wheel has a Decepticon logo still…that it was a gift or something like that." She stated. "That's what Ratchet said."

"All the more reason he could be a sleeper agent."

"No offense kid," Bulkhead broke in. "But we know less about you…for all we know you're a sleeper agent."

"That's ridiculous."

"So's your attitude toward Knockout…since he's been here he hasn't done anything suspect."

"Yet." Smokescreen pointed at Arcee accusingly.

"Look kid you may not like it but he's here with us, and he's part of the team." Bulkhead explained but was cut off as Bumblebee entered and rotated his shoulder.

"Hows the shoulder?" Arcee asked.

After a few bleeps and blips Bulkhead nodded and looked at smokescreen. "See Doc Knock fixed him up… and he's fine." He smirked. "You need to let this go smokey."

"My name is not Smokey, and I still don't trust him." Smokescreen stated calmly. "consort to prime or not." He muttered and leaned back taking another long drink of his cube.

"They aren't bonded." Arcee stated softly. "He cannot be considered Consort to Prime unless they bond." She shook her head.

"And what do you think is stopping them?" Smokescreen set his cube down leaning up in his seat.

Bumblebee beeped twice. "Knockout's still hung up on breakdown." Arcee translated and Bumblebee nodded.

"See…hung up on another con." Smokescreen shook his helm.

"Smoke….Breakdown's dead." Bulkhead said softly.

"So he's a con." Smokescreen pointed out for the uptheeth time.

Arcee smacked the back of his helm. "Have a care for the dead Newbie."

Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Arcee stood leaving him there. He looked over the board game and sighed reaching forward to tip over Bulkhead's king. "Slag." He muttered and pushed his chair back to stand.

* * *

Optimus looked to Wheeljack to his left. "I appreciate you allowing us to use your ship to transport the store."

"It's not a problem Optimus." Wheeljack stated and watched at Knockout was walking along the edge of the rock face. "Find it yet?"

"Hush…" Knockout muttered. "It's hidden well for a reason." He grabbed a small stone and pulled it back with his hand and a small panel appeared. "Ah success." He punched in his code and a large bit of rock pulled way and he smiled looking back. "Told you I remembered." He stated and walked inside. Wheeljack and Optimus exchanged glances before following the coupe into the cavern.

Optimus was surprised how clean it was. There were supply shelves, parts shelves, a few off lined vehicons sitting along a wall. He turned his helm away from the corpses and followed knock out who entered a room to the back of the cavern.

"Our…uh.. my old hide away." He stated calmly as he keyed open the next door. The cavern they entered was slightly larger and had a higher ceiling. Along the wall was a large berth, and to the other side was the energon. "This was where we came to get away from the politics of the nemesis." He stated calmly. "I'm sorry for the minor disarray." He stated.

Optimus looked closer. A desk in the corner was upturned and the room looked to have been ransacked. "The cases to the left are the regular energon." He nodded "The high grade is there to the right, and there's some more in the next cavern." He said and moved forward grabbing two of the cases handing them off to Optimus.

"We should be able to get all this in one trip." Wheeljack nodded grabbing a few cases, and the trio began slowly to move the Store out to Wheeljack's ship.

It took almost an hour to get the cases moved and secured for transport. Optimus and knockout stood in the cavern as Wheeljack left with the final case. Knockout looked around feeling helpless. The memories of the room flooding back to his processor. Every interface they'd had here, on the berth, on the floor, on the desk…well until it broke under their combined weight.

Optimus didn't know what he was thinking but he could guess based on the far off look in his crimson optics. "I'll give you a few moments." Optimus began to turn, but Knockout turned and grabbed his wrist.

"No…Stay." He said calmly. "I need to banish the demons that haunt me." He stated softly. "I cannot do that without you here." He binked as if he wasn't quite sure what he'd just said. "Please don't leave me." He pleaded.

Optimus nodded and stood at his side putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Take your time." He stated.

Knockout closed his optics and took in a deep vent. He filled his manifold and then released it slowly. "Primus please take care of him….where he is I cannot tread." Knockout's composure broke and he fell to his knees.

Optimus knelt beside him but didn't speak or move, until Knockout fell against his chassis shaking. "Primus why is it so hard?"

"Because you weren't given a choice." Optimus answered the seemingly rhetorical question. Optimus reached forward and turned the medic's helm to face him. "Knockout?" He asked softly.

"Y-yes Prime?" Knockout's red optics shone softly up at him.

"Lets go home." Optimus suggested. "If you're ready."

Knockout nodded and stood with the Prime's assistance. "yes." He stated. "I'm ready." He sighed and tried to calm his own overworked processor.

Knockout held tightly to Optimus' waist. "Orion?" He broached.

"Yes?" Optimus looked down.

"I want you ….tonight…to help me banish this stigma that surrounds me." He states. "I want you to interface with me even if I don't want it."

"I will not rape you." Optimus stated.

"Fine …but I want you to banish his memory from me…. replace it…because as long as he lingers in my mind…you can't take his place."

Optimus frowned at that and wasn't sure how to answer. He only tightened his grip on the Aston Martin with a sigh and wondered if he should have pursued this relationship in the first place.

Optimus decided in that moment he was too deeply invested in Knockout to back out now and nodded. "I will do whatever is in my power…" He paused as Knockout's grip tightened. "To keep you safe, and to show you my love." He stated softly. "We will figure this out." He sighed softly and placed a kiss on the coup's helm. "Together."

"Agreed." Knockout nodded and closed his optics. "The Wrecker is probably wondering where we are." He stated nervously.

Optimus shrugged. "Let him wonder." He smirked and kissed the red coup softly on the lips; garnering himself a moan in response. He smiled down at the Coup. "Come we'll finish this at Base...in our berth." He murmured into Knockout's audio.

"Primus yes." Knockout nodded and they prepared to leave.

* * *


	5. Divided we fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was some question as to Optimus in the last chapter. A private message asked why he was so quiet. I write him as I see him in the show. Optimus doesn't say much, but when he does speak; it means something. Every word is important and he doesn't do idle chatter; he's a no-nonsense kind of mech. I write him like that; polite and quiet. He will branch away from that slightly here and our rating will go up with the posting of this chapter.
> 
> Thanks so much and enjoy chapter 5.

"Look I'm not saying I mind or nothing, just want you to be careful." Wheeljack sipped his high grade as he leaned on the medical berth.

Ratchet shook his head and was polishing a few tools on the other side of the room. "Really you should try some of this Ratch…it's not so bad."

"No thank you Wheeljack I'm not…in the mood for high grade." The medic sighed.

"What's wrong?" Wheeljack pushed up off the berth and crossed the room. "you're not acting like yourself.

Ratchet rubbed his hand over his torso. "It's nothing really just stress."

"Stress huh?" Wheeljack smirked walking up behind him to reach around his body. "I can help releave some of that stress." He teased fingers groping along the medic's interface. "I'd love a chance to make you moan my name."

Ratchet broke from his grasp. "I'm not …in the mood right now…not for that…" He physically bristled.

"Ratchet?" Wheeljack set his cube aside. "What's wrong?"

"It's …it's nothing …stress I told you." He sighed and leaned against a medical berth.

Wheeljack crossed the room putting his hands on the medic's hips and wrapping his arms around him. "I'm sorry …is there anything I can do?"

Ratchet stiffened in his grip. "Let me go." Ratchet asked quietly. "Please."

"Awe come on Ratch I just want ta touch you." He smirked and kissed the medic's back.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME!" Ratchet turned and activated his arm cannon pressing Wheeljack to the floor.

Wheeljack blinked, and Ratchet looked at his hand and back to Wheeljack frozen. He had just pulled a weapon on the thing he cared for the most in the world, his lover.

* * *

The festivities were underway in the common room. The energon brought back from the secret store that Knockout had led them to would sustain them for at least six months, if not more if rationed correctly. This, however, didn't include the two barrels of high grade; that were now being enjoyed by everyone.

Even smokescreen finally partook of the beverage; after seeing that everyone else who drank it didn't fall dead from being poisoned. "And then he tells me…" Knockout smirked looking back at Bulkhead. "That he was really connected to his other appendage and ran out screaming like a hatchling." The group erupted in laughter.

"His name is Star _SCREAM_." Arcee intoned and smirked leaning back next to Bulkhead.

Their revelry was broken by a slamming sound. "Wheeljack please!" Wheeljack burst through the medical bay doors headed for the command center. Not seeming to care who saw them. "Listen to me! If you would just let me explain-"

"NO!" Wheeljack turned pointing an accusatory finger at the medic who stood stalk still. "No excuses Ratchet…You cannot explain that away. There is nothing you could say to make me think any differently than I do right now." He shook his head. "I'm done." He nodded. "We're…" be pointed back between them. "We're done." He turned moving out of the common area to the command center to exit out the main tunnel to his ship.

"Wheeljack no!" Ratchet began after him but the Lancia turned and pushed Rachet back hard, before moving back to leave. "Please just-"

"Don't you touch me! Leave me alone… don't comm me …don't call me…nothing."

"Wheeljack…." Ratchet's voice broke and he seemed stunned. He looked down at his pedes and closed his mouth and optics for a moment.

"Jackie!" Bulkhead handed his cube to Arcee and stood following his fellow wrecker out of the room.

Knockout looked at Optimus and nudged him at then motioned his helm at Ratchet. The orange and white ambulance sighed and turned heading back into the medical bay. "Go…" Knockout mouthed at Optimus who nodded and handed his cube to the Aston Martin.

Optimus stood and followed the medic to the Medical bay. "What was that about?" Smokescreen asked seeming very much concerned.

"I'm not sure." Arcee said calmly. "Never seen Ratchet act like that." Bumblebee beeped and buzzed a few times and Arcee only shook her head at him.

"Like what?" Smokescreen asked confused.

"Like he got shot." Knockout stood and began gathering discarded cubes to clean up the common area. "He and Wheeljack must have had some disagreement to make Ratchet back down like that." He stated. "I've never seen him back out shouting match." He nodded. "Or even a shoving match for that matter."

Smokescreen nodded. "Hey Doc?"

Knockout turned and eyed him. "Yes youngling?"

Smokescreen looked away and then back to the medic's expectant optics. "I cannot promise I'll change over night." He stated as he stood. "But I'll do what I can to be more tolerant of you." Arcee and bumblebee exchanged shocked looks.

Knockout nodded "Thank you." He stated as the Mazda stood making his way to the door to head to his room.

"What happened there?" Arcee asked and held open the lid of their Trash crate.

"High grade….makes mechs say the strangest things. He will most likely hate me in the morning." Knockout smiled. "Thank you lovely." He said calmly turning to another table to grab another discarded cube.

Bulkhead walked back in quietly and looked at Arcee. "Jackie said Ratchet pulled a weapon on him. Got all defensive." He sighed. "Wheeljack doesn't take kindly to that. Than again that doesn't sound like Ratchet at all."

Knockout glanced at the medical bay doors and shook his helm. "What would cause that?" Arcee asked.

"No idea…Wheeljack thinks Ratch is glitched." He sighed. "I couldn't get him to stay at all…. I thought we could get them to sit down and talk but he's not interested." Bulkhead shook his helm he shrugged. "I guess prime's with Ratch?" A nod from Knockout confirmed his suspicions. "Well then I'm going to head to berth." He waved a hand and started down the hallway that Smokescreen had exited down before.

"We should get some rest too." Arcee nodded and reached back touching Bumblebee's shoulder.

Knockout smiled. "Go on I'll take care of the rest of this."

"Are you sure?" Arcee asked moving to the door slowly, in case he changed his mind; Bumblebee flitting ahead of her.

"Of course…I like cleaning. Don't you know Cleanliness is next to Primus-ness." He smirked as she smiled. "Good night you two." Knockout smirked as she exited out of the room and he continued to pick up around the room.

* * *

Optimus didn't get far with Ratchet who was mostly inconsolable over what had happened. He was completely mortified the whole base saw, but he wasn't really ready to talk about what had happened just yet. Optimus had decided it was best to give the doctor some space. He had excused himself when Ratchet assured he'd comm if he wanted to talk, and headed back to his room.

Entering the room Optimust looked around and tipped his head hearing the buffer in the next room. With a sigh and a smirk the Autobot leader tread lightly into the berthrom where Knockout sat holding the buffer in both hands running it along the length of his leg. "Bout time you got back….hows the Chief Medical Officer hummm?"

"He's not saying much." Optimus walked up to him taking the device and took Knockout's left leg into his hand and knelt down to continue to buff. "He's hurt though, and holding onto guilt that may wrench him apart before it gets any better."

Knockout hummed softly. "That's not good." He sighed. "I'll try to speak with him in the morning." He tipped his pede as Optimus ran the buffer along the seam of his ankle joint. "Oh you're so good at that." The Aston Martin purred.

Optimus only nodded, he didn't need to say anything to that. "If Ratchet says something to you-"

"Look Optimus…" Knockout reached down and Optimus silenced the buffer. "Prime or not …my berthmate…or not ….if he tells me something in confidence I can not in good conscience tell you." Knockout pouted. "I know how frustrating that may be, but-" He sighed and scooted back on the berth motioning Prime to join him.

"I understand." Optimus nodded setting the buffer on the berthside table and then moving up to join the smaller mech. "Just let me know if he's going to be alright." He stated.

"That I will be happy to do." Knockout smirked waiting for the Prime to crawl into the berth.

They lay coiled together. Optimus on his back-strut. While knockout lay plastered to his left side, his long red left leg hooked up over prime's thigh plate. "It feels good to have some high grade in my lines."

"Agreed." Optimus nodded but his optics spoke of distance his vocals did not.

"Why so quiet?" Knockout asked softly his fingers delicately tracing the lines along the prime's helm.

"Usually I can count on you to be speaking. Though I feel the high grade has made you less verbose." He smirked.

Knockout blinked. "Promise me you listen to me when I talk…if you're just ignoring me like-"

Optimus' hand fell over his lips. "I hang on every word as if it were your last." He stated honestly and let his hand fall.

"I-" Knockout said no more as a finger fell over his lips. He smiled at that and nodded as he pushed the hand away and rolled up on top of Optimus' chassis with an affectionate smile. His engine revved low.

Optimus allowed the red mech to move as he pleased and didn't force or pressure. He smiled as knockout entwined their fingers leaning down over his torso.

"Orion." Knockout moaned softly kissing across his jaw line.

A rumbled response as the two fell into routine lines of touches and kisses, of interlocking limbs and joints.

Optimus' fingers teased along deep seams in the coupe's legs. Knockout ground against him. "Primus yes."

"I am not Primus." Optimus whispered.

Knockout nodded and leaned down. "Oh of that I'm fully aware-"

A beep broke the medic's thought and voice. "Optimus I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Rafael's voice broke in.

Knockout rolled his optics. "What is it child?" He sat up on Prime's hips and put a hand to his helm. Upset that the human child had disrupted them.

"Oh Knockout…um…well we've got a lead on some Red Energon I was trying to call Optimus."

"What did you find?" Optimus asked running a soothing hand over the medic's hip.

"It's not a strong reading …but it's there…it's right outside of Jasper." Rafael explained.

"We're on our way Rafael." Optimus said calmly leaning up drawing Knockout close for another moment.

"Ok…see you in a minute." The communication cut clean.

"We keep getting interrupted." Knockout smiled softly stealing a kiss.

"We shall have plenty of time, however…this must be investigated." Optimus smiled and released Knockout who moved off him and they stood.

Optimus started to stand but shook his head and waited a moment. "Are you alright?" Knockout leaned down beside him.

"I had two cubes of high grade." Optimus pinched his optics.

"You should be fine." Knockout stated and pulled his helm down to look in his optics. "If you need something to lesson the ache in your tanks I can give you something." He smirked.

"No thank you. I will keep that in mind." Optimus nodded. "Come let's get to the command center." Optimus turned walking out.

"Right on your aft." Knockout said calmly and followed the prime, eyes on his prize the whole time. "And when you get home you're mine." He stated with absolute seriousness.

* * *

Ratchet shook his head. "These readings are… sporadic at best agent fowler… they are moving all over the place." He rubbed at his torso plate and sighed, he was having trouble focusing.

"I know that but we need to check it out none the less." Fowler said from the catwalk. "If the cons are seeing this signal they may already be en route."

"I concur…Ratchet you know the most about Red energon I will need you on the scouting mission." Optimus met the medic's aqua optics. "If you are up to the mission." Arcee entered from the opposite side of the room with Smokescreen and Bumblebee.

"Yes …yes of course…let me grab my scanner." The medic's voice was marginal at best, but this would only be a scouting mission Optimus hoped, and maybe getting out would help the medic find some much needed peace after today's incident.

Ratchet turned to his supply table and grabbed his scanner and a small med kit.

"Arcee, Bumblebee you're with me. Bulkhead you're on the ground bridge." He looked at Smokescreen. "If you would like to come you're welcome to."

"Sir…Yes sir." Smokescreen made his way forward and they waited for Ratchet.

"Knockout." Optimus stated.

"I'll keep the light on for you." He smiled but his smile faded as Ratchet came into view stepping beside Bumblebee. "Bulkhead the door if you will."

Bumblebee put a hand on Ratchet's shoulder and smiled motioning him forward toward Optimus.

"You got it Doc Knock." The green mech pulled down the lever. "Keep your comm line open."

"We shall." Optimus nodded to Knockout once more and then as the ground bridge opened they stepped through to seek out the Red Energon readings.

* * *


	6. Do No Harm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what's up with Ratchet and Wheeljack!? Yeah you thought this was about Optimus and Knockout, and it is to some extent but this will really SHAPE how they interact. I promise you …this was worth the wait!
> 
> WARNING: The manufacture of a protoform is interfered with. This is not CHARACTER DEATH. I keep telling people this. This is a glimmer of hope, that is dashed. Death would mean the character in question had a spark, or soul, in the first place, which she does not. Please keep this in mind while reading. I did not intend to make a WARNING but I have been assured that others will not take what happens with SAID character the same way that I do. I wrote this ...it's my way ...or the highway with perception. I did not write this as CHARACTER DEATH. I wrote this as something within someone's grasp that they just cannot hang on to. I hoped the next two chapters would fill others with hope, but in the end I guess I was wrong about that too.

"Primus." Smokescreen breathed looking at the scene before them.

"Vehicons." Arcee stated looking around. "Are they all dead?" She asked. Bodies upon bodies were strewn across the earth. They were spread at least fifty yards ahead and over 200 yards wide. There were dozens of bodies…big and small, Flyers and grounders, and many more drones and servant class mechs.

Ratchet's optics frantically looked over his scanner. "I've got a live one…very slow spark signature." He pointed to the far end of the field. "Permission to administer medical aid?" He looked at Optimus as though he needed this.

"Granted." Optimus nodded and turned to one of the fallen nearby drones. "Arcee, Bumblebee, Smokescreen…search amongst the bodies…we may find the source of the Red energon here."

"Amongst the dead?" Smokescreen looked at the bodies sadly.

"Yes, turn them over just be careful with some of them." She looked out. "Not all these are drones." She sighed and looked down at what looked like a youngling. "We need to respect those that carry true sparks."

"This is war Arcee…"

"It doesn't matter…we respect the dead…Bulkhead and I told you that." She stated. "help me." She knelt down checking a very small mech on the field.

"Is that a mini con?" He asked. "I've never seen one."

"Yes…servant class." She looked over to a larger mech. "When his host went off line so did he. They have sparks …but they are so small that they have to rely on the spark of a larger robot. They don't leave them for their lives. When his host fell he was most likely only alive a few more minutes." She frowned and took the small mech to the larger one and set it on his torso. "They will at least be together." She stated.

Smokescreen frowned at that. "Wasn't one of the first thirteen a mini-con?" He asked.

"So the historians say." She shrugged. "Optimus would know far better than I would." She moved to the next body. "Drone."

Smokescreen nodded from the next. "This one too." He sighed.

"Optimus!" Ratchet called out through the field. "I require assistance."

Optimus looked up at the others. "Keep searching each body if you find anyoe alive let us know." He insisted and stood moving to follow Ratchet's command.

Optimus saw Ratchet knelt over a body. It was face down on the dirt, and something chilling moved up Optimus' back strut. It looked vaguely familiar. He recalled a similar situation on Cybertron where the body was on it's front, but not all the way. It was at an angle just like this body, and two mechs he much admired had been killed in the explosion. "RATCHET BACK AWAY!" Optimus stated.

"He's dying I can save him." Ratchet insisted as he reached forward and before Optimus could stop him and he rolled the body. The body showed minor resistance but Ratchet pulled again rolling it over and sighed as he started to work. Unbeknownst to him he had just pulled a pin from a static energon mine, and it blew up in the medic's face riddling his frame with shrapnel from the prone body of the Decepticon below him.

Optimus turned back voice raised and commanding. "Comm back to base Bulkhead to send Knockout with a Medical kit!" Optimus ran forward and skidded to a halt at the medic's prone body. "HURRY!"

Ratchet trembled slightly. "Jack…" he murmured. "Wheel-"

"We shall contact him." Optimus was frantic holding on to weeping lines as bumblebee joined him. "Grab those lines Bumblebee we have to keep him from bleeding out." Optimus' large fingers fumbled with the tiny lines as he struggled to pinch groupings together so they would not leak out.

Bumblebee nodded and dug in his hands trying desperately to do the same. Optimus and Bumblebee were covered in energon.

Ratchet's optic's flickered and dimmed. "Stay online old friend…I will not lose you like this."

"-master cycle-" He muttered softly before he fell into stasis.

It was exactly 76 seconds before the sound of the ground bridge erupted and Knockout was sliding to them. "Hold those lines tightly." He instructed. "Oh Primus an energon bomb." He sighed and began to clamp off weeping lines so he could stop the bleeding. "He's covered with shrapnel." Knockout frowned. "We need to get him back to base… after I seal these lines Optimus carry him I'll need to be where I have access to better medical tools.

Bumblebee beeped twice. Knockout turned to him. "What did you say?"

"He said it before he fell into stasis." Optimus explained as Knockout clamped the lines in his hands. "Master Cycle." Optimus stated.

Knockout blinked twice and nodded looking around dumbly. "Pick him up with care!" Knockout said sternly but quietly. "Bulkhead Bridge us back immediately!" Knockout looked at Optimus "I haven't time to explain." He stated. "We just need to get him to the medical bay so I can begin working!"

Knockout pulled his stained servos free. "Lift him carefully keep his back-strut as straight as you can." Optimus nodded as he and Bumblebee lifted the ambulance up in their arms and followed knockout through the portal. Smokescreen and Arcee followed from behind and kept moving.

"What about the rest of the bodies?" Smokescreen asked.

"We can't risk more being staged to blow." Arcee said as they made it through to the other side of the bridge.

"Bulkhead contact Wheeljack." Optimus said walking with Bumblebee at his side as they carried Ratchet into the medical bay.

"On it!" Bulkhead said his optics wide, before it snapped into him and he turned to the console activating the communication relay.

"What happened?" Agent fowler looked as if he was at a loss for words.

"The cons left us a birthday gift." She said. "One half alive drone with a bomb strapped to his torso…they probably thought they were killing knockout." She said looking sadly toward where Optimus and The others had moved the medic. "

* * *

Wheeljack had only been gone from the base for a few hours. He was still as mad as the unmaker himself. He shifted in his seat and looked out at the stars that began to dot the eastern horizon. He shook his head. "Never needed anyone before." He muttered quietly. "Don't need anyone now." even he knew he was lying to himself.

The beep on his console made him curse. He sighed and pressed the button. "Look Ratchet I told you we're done."

"It's not Ratchet." Bulkhead said softly.

"We'll I'm still not coming back." Wheeljack said putting in a new heading on his console.

"Jackie…" Bulkhead's voice was desperate and quiet.

"What's wrong Bulk?" Wheeljack's tone became even.

Arcee's face appeared with Bulkhead's on the screen. "Ratchet was in the direct line of an energon bomb, it was a trap." She shook her head. "He was riddled with shrapnel, and he's not doing well Wheeljack. Knockout has him in surgery but we don't know ….if …" She looked down. "Optimus has requested your presence at the base."

Wheeljack felt guilt well in his spark. "I-I'm on my way." He managed and cut the communication and turned his ship around.

* * *

The common area was silent. Arcee leaned against Bumblebee who tightened his grip around her. Smokescreen had paced for a bit but then had gone to play video games with the children; who were all just as worried.

Bulkhead stood at the main console keeping silent vigil.

Optimus sat beside with Wheeljack who just sat optics locked on the door; elbows on his knee joints and his helm in his palms.

The medical bay door opened after six antagonizing hours, and Knockout stepped outside. "Wheeljack and Prime only for now." He stated calmly.

Wheeljack exchanged a look with Optimus who motioned him forward. The Wrecker took a deep vent and walked into the room.

Ratchet lay motionless on a large berth in the middle of the room. "He's stable." Knockout stated softly. "I removed most of the shrapnel." He stated as Optimus entered and he sealed the medical bay once more. "Though the surgery was the lengthy part." He nodded. "Ratchet is stable." Knockout sighed. "But I am sorry for your loss."

"Loss?" Wheeljack turned to Knockout. "You better start explaining."

"You didn't know." Knockout looked stunned. "Primus…" He composed himself and his thoughts. "Wheeljack….Ratchet was carrying." He stated calmly.

"What do you mean?" Wheeljack insisted.

"A hatchling …in the final master cycle." Knockout murmured. "She was critically damaged when the debris entered his body." He frowned. "I am so sorry …she is so beautiful." He stated and pointed to a table near Ratchet's berth, which was covered in a cloth.

"It's a femme?" Wheeljack's vents became erratic.

"Yes…little seekerlet." He smiled. "I can see she got that from your side…one of your creators was a seeker I'm sure." Knockout motioned to his door-wings.

"Yes." Wheeljack nodded. "My sire." He stated calmly and shook his helm.

"Ratchet needs you now." Optimus said softly.

Wheeljack was frozen. "Is that why he?-"

"Why he pulled a weapon on you? Yes." Knockout nodded. "He was almost due to separate her …within days…." He stated. "That's common for the carriers to get defensive…" He nodded.

Wheeljack crossed the room and stood before the table. He frowned at the cloth and then turned his head back. "Show her to me?" he asked.

Knockout frowned at Optimus who stepped forward with him. Knockout lifted the small sheet pulling it down to just below her tiny shoulders. "She's very lovely." Knockout said softly stepping backward. She lay with her optics dark. She was white and had a bright orange chevron on her helm, along her shoulders was green pin striping that looked faded, but Wheeljack knew it was just developing and had she lived, it would have darkened.

Wheeljack frowned down at her and touched her helm running his fingers delicately over her familiar little chevron. She had a large gouge in her torso plate that was still soft pliable metal. He turned grabbing a stool and pulled it up to the table and just sat there sadly looking at her. "She…." He sighed.

Wheeljack leaned back slightly and put his helm in his hands. He shook his head. "Swoop." He stated softly.

"What?" Knockout broke back toward the Lancia. "What did you say."

"Swoop….please call her Swoop in the record." He nodded. "She looks like my creator." He sighed and reached up covering her body back up with the little piece of cloth and spun the stool to Ratchet who lay quietly.

"Very well." He nodded and moved to his console to type in the appropriate information. "I don't know when He'll awaken." Knockout said softly. "It's only a matter of time." Knockout's vocals were soft. "I however have no time table."

Wheeljack looked up and shook his head. "Thank you…for saving him." He said calmly. Taking the ambulance's hand Wheeljack frowned. "I'm so sorry Ratch." He said softly and reached up touching the medic's helm, where deep mesh wounds still looked uncomfortably fresh. "I'm not leaving ….not till you wake up….I lost her…but I never knew I even had her." He said chancing a glance at the cloth. "But If I can't keep you…there can't be another opportunity." He stated.

Knockout pressed back toward Optimus and moved with him to the far door. "When you wake up we'll talk…about all of this." Wheeljack continued sadly. "We'll make it all right."

"Should you need me please just call my name." Knockout stated.

Wheeljack turned to him and nodded. "Knockout?"

The mech froze and looked at Optimus and then to Wheeljack. "Yes?"

"Thank you….for doing what you could for my family." He stated softly.

"It was my greatest honor to try." Knockout felt the sting in his optics. He could empathize with the loss, but he knew it was different for Wheeljack. It was the loss of something he didn't know he had. "I only wish I could have done more."

Wheeljack's optics returned to Ratchet's still form.

Optimus ushered the Medic into the far corner of the room. "You did what you could."

"I wish I could have saved her…" Knockout shook his helm. "But the major piece of debris that I removed had …entered through his torso and pierced her construction chamber….her manufacture in his body ceased as soon as the chamber was broken." He shrugged. "She was dead the moment the bomb went off." He frowned.

"Would Ratchet have known he was carrying?" Optimus asked seriously.

Knockout turned his optics to Wheeljack who was holding the Medic's hand, petting his helm, and just talking to him. "Oh yes…he knew." Knockout nodded. "I just hope Wheeljack can forgive that." He stated calmly.

 


	7. Battlefield medicine

He had been seen a handful of times during the day. He would trek to Ratchet's quarters, recharge for a few hours, and then trek back to medical to see if anything had changed. This had gone on now for six days.

Now the warrior felt rest-less, he had to stay with Ratchet. He kept a constant vigil and his conviction on the matter soon gave him leave to. Optimus had tried talking him out of staying in medical the whole time, but Wheeljack had insisted he got better recharge in the chair next to the berth, than back in Ratchet's quarters.

The prime, knowing how much it meant to the wrecker, relented.

Now Wheeljack sat, keeping constant vigil mostly quiet but on occasion talking to the stasis bound medic to feel better.

Ratchet remained in stasis; Knockout had told him the internal repairs would take time, and that he'd done all he could for Ratchet. In the mean time he just worked on the cosmetic damages he could find on the outside of the other medic's body.

Knockout entered holding a cube in his hand and frowned at the scene. Wheeljack sat holding the little hatchling's body in his hands. He was smiling at her and talking to her.

Knockout looked down and composed himself, he wouldn't let this break his spark, but he needed to make sure the wrecker wasn't deluding himself either, he needed to make sure Wheeljack knew she was dead, and that she wasn't coming back.

Coming forward Knockout set the cube just on the tableside next to Wheeljack. "Holding her are we?" Knockout asked innocently.

"Yes." He looked up meeting the crimson optics. "Do you believe it's morbid of me?"

"No." Knockout shook his head with a smile. "I think you're instilling her memory." He nods "In your core, I would be more surprised if you ignored her."

Wheeljack nodded and sighed. "Did she ever have a spark?" It seemed an innocent enough question.

"Her spark, if she had one; would have returned to Ratchet's and fused back with his own." The medic said calmly and turned to take Ratchet's vitals. "I don't believe her construction was complete enough to allow for the spark transfer, once that had happened he would have broken his seals and birthed her." He said softly. "There were no signs of broken seals, I have to believe her spark was still in Ratchet's chamber, and that without her body the spark would have been reabsorbed."

"So it wasn't a true death." Wheeljack smiled. "She returned to him….she lives in him." He sounded happy about that as his thumb trailed over her little helm.

"Yes …she does." Knockout nodded, but kept his optics on his screens.

"Are you a carrier?" Wheeljack blurted out but looked up waiting. "If it's too personal I understand."

"It's not too personal." Knockout turned meeting his optics. "Ah…yes I am." Knockout tired to keep his composure.

"Have you thought about having a little one?" Wheeljack broached.

Knockout considered a moment before shutting off his station and moving to a chair beside the wrecker. "I already have….once a long time ago." He admitted.

"Prime know?" Wheeljack turned lowering Swoop down into a containment pod, that Knockout had supplied.

"Eh…no." He said nervously. "You are the only one besides Breakdown, and certain members of Decepticon staff that know." He nodded looking down. Ratchet may know or suspect as much due to scans of my frame, but he's never said anything; nor has he brought it up." Knockout leaned back and just looked up.

"Where's your hatchling now?" Wheeljack asked.

"Honestly?" Knockout's helm shook back and forth. "I haven't the slightest."

He sighed. "We were trying to get off cyberton during the Mass Exodus." He said and began to relay his story.

* * *

_The corridors were dark as the two mechs moved through the streets. "The transport should be close." He insisted and winced as he checked his arm scanner._

_The hatchling made a warbling noise and then quieted as breakdown pet his helm. "You doing ok Knock?" Breakdown moved to his side holding the little hatchling in one hand the other hand wrapping around the medic's hip._

_The red mech held his left side but nodded. "I'll be all right once we get to a transport and get into orbit…this mass exodus…. it waits for no mech." He said looking up at transports already in the sky leaving the planet. "Once we break atmo I'll get some recharge." Knockout rounded the corner and backed back up. "Soldiers." He said softly._

_"Who's?" Breakdown asked coming up to stand beside him peeking around the corner briefly and pulling back so as not to be seen._

_"not sure …both the faction symbols are similar." He sighed. "We have to get to that transport." He insisted. "Give him to me." He held out his small hands and Breakdown placed the infant in them. "You take point."_

_Breakdown waited until the two soldiers passed before moving out into the street and motioning the red mech along._

_Knockout moved across the road and when he was safely across Breakdown followed. "This way." Knockout said coming up on the next cross section. "We need to get two clicks to the south." He insisted. "We're too far north of the landing strip." He shook his head. "They are headed for the space bridge."_

_"That's a long way Knockout…and they are already leaving," he pointed out into the darkness. "Look." He stated._

_Knockout cursed as he watched four or five little transports rise up into the sky. "There's still some on the ground come on." He said and moved out into the streets._

_"YOU THERE!" A voice called. "FREEZE!"_

_Knockout froze and turned his helm. Five vehicons stood a short distance away. "Halt! You are ordered to stand down!" Their weapons rose and Knockout held the little one closer backing up behind Breakdown._

_"On who's authority?" Breakdown called out stepping forward his shoulder mounted cannon activating._

_"On Mine." From behind them a tall silver mech appeared. Behind him farther still were two officers holding a group of cowering Cybertronians. "Put them with the others." He said coldly._

_The vehicons came forward pushing the two back to the group of mechs and femmes that stood in a circle. "All of you will be glorious assets to the Decepticon cause." The silver mech spoke. "I am Megatron." He stated loudly._

_A long armed mech came forward tipping his helm to Megatron. Megatron appeared to look deep into that visor and nodded. "You there…Red Mech." He pointed at Knockout. "What is your designation?"_

_"Knockout." Knockout said clutching the hatchling close._

_"And who is this?" He smirked down at the little one clutched close in Knockout's hands._

_"He's nothing you need to be concerned with." Breakdown interjected and moved between the gladiator and his consort. "Back away."_

_"No no….I think not…I need a good Doctor. Soundwave says you're trained in surgical procedures and emergency mechanics." Megatron nodded. "You'll come with me."_

_Breakdown growled and raised his hands up as if to toss the gladiator off balance, but Megatron turned forcing him down to the ground. "Stay there….you cannot defeat me." Megatron's cannon rose. "I am the gladiator Megatronous…you would dare?" Megatron came down over Breakdown._

_"Wait!" Knockout said calmly and looked around frantically. "Let one of these young femme-lings take my hatchling to a neutral ship. Let the ship leave the planet and I will serve as your emergency medical surgeon." Knockout swallowed wondering if he could get away with this. "But breakdown comes with me." He said "He stays with me."_

_"You think you can just negotiate?" Megatron growled._

_Soundwave pressed up into Megatron's path and the Warlord looked stunned but viewed whatever it is the communications officer was showing him. "Very well…You." He pointed at a soft orange femme. "Take the child and go to the ships in the dock yard." He stated strongly._

_Knockout turned and pet her little helm. "Thank you youngling." He frowned down at the little one._

_"What's his name?" The girl asked._

_"He doesn't have one." Knockout said. "Go before Megatron changes his mind." He pleaded._

_Megatron ripped Knockout away from the femme. "Leave now." He ordered, and the femme bot turned running. Knockout looked amongst the other mechs and femmes that had been rounded up and looked at breakdown._

_"I'm sorry." He mouthed._

_Breakdown put a hand on his shoulder, but didn't speak, they merely kept moving with the group as Megatron lead them away, to what he called his most beautiful prize. An Autobot Warship that was to be renamed. The Valiant that would forever be known as the Nemesis from that day forward. It was more Menacing for Knockout, and he looked back only once to see the final neutral ships leaving, before preparing to board the large warship._

* * *

Wheeljack blinked. "Primus." He said calmly.

Knockout nodded. "It was …not easy." He said calmly. "I built walls of confidence around myself, put my maintenance and vanity before everything …even Breakdown sometimes." He shrugged.

"That had to be hard." Wheeljack frowned.

"Devastatingly so." Knockout nodded.

A groan caused them to look up. "Ratchet?" Wheeljack stood and took the medic's hand. "Ratch…speak to me…come on."

Knockout stood moving around the table. "He's not coming out just yet ..but that's a good sign…repairs are nearing completion." Knockout blinked and looked to Wheeljack. "one more day and he should come around." He said calmly. "If you need me Wheeljack…"

"I'll call….go get some rest Doc."

Knockout nodded and moved to the doorway.

* * *

Optimus looked up from his data-pad as the door to his room opened, and then closed. "Any Change?"

"Ratchet made a few noises, he should come around within a day." Knockout crossed the room, and knelt before the Prime's chair. "I …Orion I need to talk to you."

Optimus nodded and set his book aside and waited. Knockout's hands came into his larger ones and the Prime looked curious. "Is something wrong?"

"No…No I just …need to be honest with you." He sighed. "About something." He sealed his optics.

"Take your time." Optimus waited patiently.

"Breakdown and I had a hatchling just as the war started." He looked away. "I don't know why I didn't tell you before now." He sighed and made optic contact. "We had to give him up…luckily Megatron let us." He frowned and relayed the tale has he had with Wheeljack.

Optimus was nothing but patient and calm as the story was unfolded to him. When Knockout had completed the tale he looked drawn, and worn, and so much older than he was. "I am sorry that you lost your hatchling, is this perhaps why we are having such difficulty?" He asked calmly. "because you fear a similar scenario?"

"I don't think so….no." He stated. "I am ready for you though." He said calmly. "This incident with Ratchet and Wheeljack has given me the clarity to know that I cannot let these sins of the past hold me back like they have. I also know you will not wait for me ...not forever."

Optimus' hand trailed up and touched Knockout's face softly. "I love you." Knockout smiled up at him. "Let me prove it to you Orion." Knockout crawled up into the Prime's lap and Optimus leaned back. "Please."

Optimus shifted back slightly making room for the smaller mech. "I look forward to it." Knockout's lip plates met his and they kissed as the red sports car revved his engine.

Optimus let out a small gasp and ground his hips upward against Knockout's inflamed interface. "Berthroom." the prime insisted.

"Yes Berthroom!" Knockout was about to back off of the Prime but Optimus stood before he had a chance to move and grabbed up the red medic and carried him into the berthroom. "Oh very traditional." Knockout teased.

"Knockout?" Optimus's optics were bright on him, though he was smiling despite himself.

"Yes my love?" Knockout touched his face with tender longing.

"Shut up."

"Oh …cheeky." Knockout's brow plate waggled as Optimus walked him into the berthroom. "This is going to be fun." He chuckled darkly as Optimus lay him out on the berth and crawled atop him. "Primus yes." He smirked darkly.

* * *

 

 


	8. Kiss me, Forgive me, Want me…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Contains Sticky - Plug and Play - Forgiveness - sappy stuff and a buffer

Knockout groaned at the touches. "Like that?" Optimus asked. The medic, sprawled on their berth, groaned waving a hand.

"Exactly like that." Knockout nodded. "Oh that is fantastic." He wiggled his fingers. "Maestro." He said and his hand moved across his torso and up as if he conducted a symphony.

"You say that to all the mechs." Optimus gouged. "Especially the ones you can con into buffing you." He smirked.

"Orion you know that not to be the case." Knockout smiled and leaned up. Optimus stopped the buffer and pulled it back. "I really enjoy when YOU buff me. Oh I'm sufficiently scratch-able now; thank you." He smirked running a hand down his soft shiny finish.

Optimus discarded the buffer and pulled the medic down off the berth into his waiting lap on the floor. Knockout groaned softly but didn't protest the moving so much. "If we get interrupted right now I'll slag someone." He purred softly.

Optimus nodded as he kissed the medic. Hands fumbled with armor plates and Optimus pinched the tires on his back. "Noted." He said breaking their kiss. This continued for some minutes With Optimus on his back on their berth-room floor, and the medic; the much smaller medic, trying to touch every bit of the prime he could.

Their engines moaned and whined and their dialect fell Cybertronian for a few adoring comments, and words that didn't mean the same in any human speech. Talk of assurances, to be certain. Optimus didn't want to do this unless the medic KNEW he was ready. That had already been in question once before. " _Promise me_." The digital vocals that came from Prime's lips held no room for argument. He had to know Knockout was serious. When the medic did not reply, Optimus continued. "I _must know I will not harm you. I need to know you want this, that you want me."_

There was an audible click. Knockout's interface panel retracted. It was slow, and it was reverent to the Prime who moaned softly at the gesture.

" _I have always wanted you Orion. Since we sat out under the stars I have wanted you, but are you sure you want to do this on the floor_?" Knockout asked softly grinding against the Prime. Optimus was entranced by his cybertronian dialect, the sing songy tones his vocals made. The accent from what seemed like Vos or more likely Stanix.

Knockout wanted this so badly his spike pressurizing into Optimus' waiting hand, and Optimus stroked it gently contemplating the question at hand. He looked to one side and another and decided that perhaps the floor wasn't the best location for their first interface.

Knockout, seeing prime distracted, took the opportunity to lean in and lick the sensitive neck cables that joined at prime's shoulder.

Optimus moaned but released the medic and pushing him back slowly moving to stand he assisted the other mech onto the berth. "I want you comfortable." He stated moving back to earth languages.

"Than lets get on the berth…I'll get all scratched on the floor."

"You'll be scratched no matter where you are…" Optimus lifted him up dumping him unceremoniously on the berth and crawled over him. The semi rumbled softly, and kissed the medic below him. "Knockout."

Knockout nodded. "Orion." He murmured, but tensed hearing the Prime's interface open. "I-"

Optimus didn't miss a beat giving him a soft chaste kiss. "At your pace…no faster." He assured. "I will happily follow your lead."

"Thank you." Knockout said and kissed him again. As they pulled their helms back the Medic's optics darkened. "On your back." He stated evenly, but it was still dark in his vocals; a command. Optimus could hear the strain in his voice, to command a prime, but nodded and rolled over laying in the center of their berth silently waiting his hand trailing down to his spike, he grasped and stroked at his own cable a moment as if in invitation.

Knockout closed his optics a moment and ex-vented slowly to gather himself, before rolling and crawling up to the larger mech. "Optimus." He said slowly. "I …"

Optimus nodded and kept stroking himself he didn't want to pressure the younger medic at all. "I'm frightened." Knockout muttered softly.

"Of?" Optimus leaned forward and took his hand away from his spike that was not anywhere close to losing pressure.

"It happening again." Knockout spoke softly. "Losing you…. losing a little one." He looked down than back up. "Is that…. strange?"

"No." Optimus reached out cupping the red medic's face. "It would be strange if you did not feel this way." He smiled. "We'll keep our firewalls up." He stated. "No younglings for us." He smiled. "Not for the time being I should think."

Knockout nodded and smiled at him coming closer the two met for a chaste kiss that quickly took a more passionate rhythm. Knockout pressed into the larger mech who laid back. He straddled the Prime and tried to keep an even rhythm, as their bodies began to move in tandem.

Knockout reached out with his electromagnetic field pushing it into Optimus. Optimus groaned as the contact and did the same back; they continued to push against one another until the balance of power had been tossed back and forth enough. Knockout caved his field and allowed Optimus' to cover him completely. He felt the warmth of it over his systems and he nodded his assent.

Knockouts hand palmed Optimus' spike and he wrapped his metal fingers around it and stroked a few times causing the Prime to buck slightly. Knockout gasped as he continued to stroke the mech below him. "Such pretty sounds…" He stated. "So good for my ego." He murmured leaning down next to the Prime's helm he smiled. He was leaned up so far that to keep hold of Optimus' spike he had to reach way back between his own legs behind himself. "Say my name."

"Knockout." Optimus murmured.

"Louder." Knockout stroked him again.

"Knockout…" Optimus gritted out louder.

Pleased the medic nodded and pushed himself back upon Optimus' spike impaling himself. Optimus choked out softly, and as soon as he knew what the medic had done, be bucked up to push into the smaller mech. "Primus." Knockout hissed. His body began to move over the large spike that filled his valve to almost breaking.

"Knockout." Optimus' hands took the medic's helm and brought it to him trapping him still in a kiss, as the larger mech continued to pump in and out of the mech that was above him. Their kiss broke and their helms came together for a moment before knockout threw his helm backward.

"Orion…" Knockout reached down stroking his own spike. "Primus yes…yes yes…" He roared and Optimus pulled him down to silence him if anything else. "Too loud?" He gasped and moaned and rolled his hips with the Prime's motions.

"Yes." Optimus murmured.

"Don't…Don't give a slag." Knockout groaned and stoked himself faster. "I'm going to Overload Primus willing." He gasped as Prime stilled his spike grabbing the smaller mech Optimus, in one fluid motion, rolled them both over; Knockout now on the bottom. "Firewalls in place and holding." Knockout opened his torso. "Merge with me…" The offer was so tempting to Optimus, and he didn't have to think twice about the request; he could not refuse.

Optimus double-checked his firewall, he had to keep his reproduction programming in his own body they didn't need a little one running around; leaning down Optimus grasped Knockout's hips as cables began to snake from his body to the medic. Prime's is torso began to open, and he drove his spike in one more time for good measure coming down to kiss the red writhing mech beneath. Their torso plates collided in bright light that baked them until their chambers sealed shut, and they began to feel the essence of one another. "Kockout." Optimus whispered against his lips. "Knocout…" He said again coaxing the medic to open to him. Than he could feel the medic's fear, his uncertainty, his love for not only him but Breakdown too, it couldn't be masked.

Knockout felt the Prime's invasive merge and the spike drilling him deeper. "Primus….Orion!" Knockout shuddered and gasped. He could feel everything within the mech, all the hurt, the uncertainty, the fear, he could also feel the love, the deep-seated adoration, and want. The wanting of Knockout swelled and the medic felt his climax coming and struggled to retain purchase with his hands against the Prime's shoulder plates.

* * *

Wheeljack's optics opened, he'd been recharging on the berth. Arms folded, and his helm lying across. He didn't move when Ratchet moved the first time. When the medic called out his name, the Wrecker sat up slowly. "Ratch?" He smiled and stood leaning down over the berth. "Hey…" He smiled and reached over to pet the prone medic's helm. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm…s'sorry…" Ratchet managed his hand fumbling over his body. "S'shuda listened." He kept touching his torso finding the weld with his digit tips.

"She's not there." Wheeljack touched the hand and stilled it. "The metal pierced her construction chamber." He frowned. "Her manufacture was terminated when the shrapnel pierced your body. Knockout removed her …she's right here." Wheeljack motioned to the small table next to the berth. He hadn't moved her, he had insisted Ratchet would want to see her, and he did.

Wheeljack lifted the little sheet and Ratchet took in her dingy green body. Ratchet's optics sealed sadly and he turned his helm away his optics sealed to stop the energon that dared to leak out. "I called her Swoop." Wheeljack said with a trembling voice. "I hope you like that."

Ratchet's helm turned to him and he sighed and nodded reaching up to pull Wheeljack down to himself, and in that moment; Wheeljack's emotional defense fell. His steady weak composure broke to sobs, and Ratchet, still numb with pain, didn't fair much better.

"Spark hadn't transferred." Ratchet rasped out.

"No." Wheeljack rose vents sniffling. "She didn't."

"Than she ….." Ratchet coughed. "Not dead." He nodded and rubbed his torso.

"Reintegrated…that's what Knockout said." Wheeljack lay against the ambulance's torso. Ratchet's hand, no longer able to be idle, rose to pet the back of Wheeljack's helm softly. "I'm so sorry Ratch."

"Me …Me too." Ratchet murmured. "Tried to tell…." He uttered calmly.

"Go back to recharge." Wheeljack insisted. "We'll talk about it more when you're more back to normal."

"Vanish…don't …don't vanish." Ratchet muttered.

"Never again." Wheeljack said calmly. "I'm so sorry…Love you."

"Shhh." Ratchet waved his hand dumbly as his optics began to shutter. "S'not fault." He said as his optics began to offline. "S'no ones fault. Love too…"

Wheeljack pulled the medic's weak hand to his helm and kissed Ratchet's knuckles. "So sorry." But his apology fell on deaf audios as the medic lay recharging once more.

* * *

In the Common Area of the base Arcee sat next to Bumblebee. They looked up hearing a loud outburst from the Prime's room across the hall. "You owe me an energon ration." She said and pulled her legs up on the tiny little seating area and put her helm against the scout's side.

Bumblebee put an arm around her and squeezed a bit but for his honor said nothing. "Thanks bee." She said softly and closed her optics, seeming to let recharge take her.

Letting out two low beeps the scout nodded and blinked his optics at the television screen that turned on and changed channel with each blink.

For an hour they sat like that. Bumblebee focused on the television, Arcee recharging against him. Bumblebee kept his giggles and smirks to himself as he perused the cartoon channel.

Bulkhead entered the room and gave the scout a look. "Am I interrupting something?" Bumblebee shook his helm. "Kay…" Doubtful Bulkhead tipped his helm. "Energon?"

Bumblebee beeped softly and nodded. Bulkhead moved to the far of the room and pulled two rations from the energon storage container and brought them over. He handed the first cube to bumblebee and sat down near him on the opposite side form Arcee. "So are you two…?" Bulkhead was fishing.

Bumblebee looked down at Arcee confused then the realization hit him. He shook his head beeping softly and then a low whistle.

"Oh it's not like that bee…I just thought maybe you know…you two were getting close." He smirked. "Not like there's anyone here for me."

A buzz left the scout's vocoder. "No… He's too young." Bulkhead shook his helm. "Smokescreen bah." He shrugged. "I'm better off alone." He stated. "But Arcee digs you Bee." He stated.

Looking down the young scout couldn't seem to see it, they were just friends, and he hoped that he wasn't giving her the wrong idea. He shook his helm and looked back at Bulkhead a second time. He buzzed and whistled.

"How can you say that? You did ask her?" Another head shake from the scout. "Then you don't know." Bulkhead took a sip of his energon, Bumblebee did the same while he thought about what the Wrecker had just said.

When Bulkhead's cube was empty the wrecker stood. "Gotta check back in with Smokescreen, don't want to leave him in the command center for too long." He turned looking down at Bumblebee. "Kiss her….if she shoots you it was never meant to be." He gave Bee a tap on the arm and exited.

Bumblebee looked down at Arcee and looked at her mouth. The thin line that formed a soft frown as she recharged; the thought of kissing those lips frightened him, but something in him knew that he wanted to; and that was the hardest admission of his life.


	9. to love something set it free

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Mild Violence...and that buffer makes a reappearance.

Bumblebee smiled as the femme shifted her position in his arms. He had thought about what Bulkhead had said, and since he'd said it; the television had been drowning out in a haze of nothing but her.

The scout, having made up his mind, leaned down and pressed a chaste kiss to the femme bot's lips. When his optics opened and he pulled back her optics fluttered open and she looked up at him with wide optics. "Bee?" She asked. He responded with a low whine. She touched her lips and leaned back now fully aware of what had just transpired and stood. "Excuse me." She said suddenly, and turned away from him storming out of the room as swiftly as her little legs could carry her.

The scout's door panels lowered and he frowned, feeling he'd really botched it up this time.

* * *

When Arcee entered the hallway she saw Knockout and Optimus standing there. The two came together, Knockout rising and prime bending down, to kiss before Knockout turned to the command center, and Optimus came toward her. "Arcee." The prime greeted. "Is something the matter?"

She blanked and tried to come up with some excuse. "I'm fine." She stated nodding to herself to try to believe the slag she was spouting.

"It is obvious by the tension in your plating that you are not." Optimus extended his arm to a private room near his own; Knockout's old quarters. "Please speak to me." He stated and pressed a button as the door unlatched and opened.

Arcee sighed knowing he wouldn't give her the opportunity to get out of it. She gave a curt nod and made her way inside. Once they were both inside and the doors closed she sat on the berth and brushed off some dust. This room had been empty for months. "Bumblebee kissed me." She said honestly.

Optimus' brow rose. "I see." Optimus came forward near her. "Was this advance unwelcomed?"

"I ….I don't know." She said. "Tailgate …and Cliffjumper." She uttered.

"Are gone." The larger mech said calmly.

"I know but my feelings for them are not." She stated. "How do you do it? Knowing full well Breakdown is still on his mind?"

Optimus nodded. "While that is true Arcee, I take comfort in the fact that I am at the fore of that Love, that mine comes first. Breakdown is gone; their love was never brought to completion. Knockout has no closure; just as you seem to have none either."

"I should though… I saw them both offlined… I saw them dead." She uttered.

"I understand how traumatic that can be…I have lost many mechs under my command. Each death was never easy." He stated slowly. "And though their memory goes with me wherever I tread. I know that they would want better for me." Optimus sat beside her. "When we were in the arctic…freezing to death…who was on your mind? Was it Tailgate? Was it Cliffjumper?"

Arcee's face contorted slowly. "No." She said softly, and it was a hurtful realization. "I thought of everyone here." She said "Even you." She nodded slowly.

"And I gather even our young scout." Optimus said calmly. "I know no other braver than Bumblebee."

"Especially him." Arcee nodded. "Without you all I wouldn't know how to live."

"I think you know than what your path must be." Optimus smiled. "Please speak to Bumblebee, let him know of your fears and concerns about all this. I know that he will listen and take what you have to say to spark." He smiled. "Knockout and I; it took us months just to get through some of, not only his, but my reservations." He smiled down at her. "These things take time and do not simply come to fruition over a simple kiss."

Arcee nodded and stood "Thank you Optimus." She said softly. "I appreciate this."

Optimus smiled at her and put a hand on her small shoulder. "If you ever need me, you need only to ask." He stated.

* * *

Knockout stood in the command center. "So these are the signal reads." Bulkhead said. "They follow each signal." He pointed to the screen showing all the small profile images. "Arcee, Optimus, Ratchet; even Wheeljack lets us keep tabs on him." He pointed to another folder. "Though we try to give him as much privacy as possible." He said calmly.

Knockout nodded. "This isn't much different than the nemesis computer." He tapped away. "I see now." He hummed and typed in a code.

"What ya doing Knock?" Bulkhead asked calmly.

"Trying something." He admitted, but looking up the doctor saw blip on the screen. "Primus…. That cannot be." He scrambled to recode the signal but still it showed in the same location.

"Who's signature is that?" Bulkhead asked calmly.

"I can't believe it I thought he was offline!" Knockout muttered softly his face distorting with worry. "he could be hurt…injured."

"Who is that Knockout?!" Bulkhead turned the red doctor to face him.

"Breakdowns…." Knockout reached up pointing a finger to the screen; even in Bulkhead's grasp. "It's Breakdown's signal."

"How is that possible I thought he was…" Bulkhead released Knockout turning to view the read out.

"Dead yes, but this…" He shook his helm. "This is his signal." He pointed to the screen. "I'd know that binary anywhere."

"What are you going to do?" Bulkhead asked softly.

Knockout didn't get the opportunity to answer. "Go to him." Optimus said from behind; drawing the two mechs to turn and look upon the Prime. "Go."

"Optimus… I..." Knockout lost his words. "Are you sure?" He looked at the open drive that serviced as their Ground Bridge pad and entrance.

"If it is truly Breakdown," Optimus tried to keep his vocals even. "Than you have no other choice but to go."

Bulkhead blinked. "Knockout has only left the base twice Optimus, do you know what you're saying?"

"I understand." He stated as the red Aston Martin came to him. "Go." He said calmly. "You know where I am." He reached down cupping the sport's car's chin in his hands. "If you need anything all you have to do is call." He thumbed a digit over the mech's face and lowered his hand before it got to a point where he wouldn't let the younger mech go.

"Thank you." Knockout leaned in and hugged him tightly, in a tense uncertain moment Optimus kissed him, and though he returned the chaste kiss, he soon wiggled back out of the Prime's arms.

Optimus sighed and looked up. "Bulkhead prepare a ground bridge to place Knockout near Breakdown's position." He stated and turned slightly to compose himself.

Bulkhead nodded. "Locking onto Breakdown's signal." He said pressing in the code. "Located… bridge activating." He stated and pulled down the lever. Knockout nodded and jumped transforming and squealing out of the base through the bridge.

"You aren't going with him?" Bulkhead asked.

"No." Optimus sighed looking down. "I cannot."

"But sir!" Bulkhead said as the bridge closed. "He knows where our base is! If he were to go to Megatron…" He pointed out to where the bridge had once been. "How …how could you?"

"Because I trust him…. I love him." Prime nodded. "If he goes back to the Decepticons… " Optimus shook his helm. "Megatron will kill most likely him. He will either return with Breakdown, or they will not return at all." Optimus hoped that if he did find Breakdown that the two would not return.

"But Sir!" Bulkhead shook his helm. "What about you?"

"I've been alone my entire life Bulkhead…" Prime looked up. "I will make do as I always have…" He sighed and looked up. "Primus willing this too shall pass." Optimus turned and moved down the hallway.

"Primus." Bulkhead turned and looked at the two signals on the screen. Knockout was nearing Breakdown's position. Bulkhead for his measure locked their signals into the Autobot Database. Even if the medic never returned they could still track him.

* * *

Optimus retreated into his room and even there he found no comfort. He pushed into the berthroom and stared at the bare berth. How cold it felt without Knockout's presence. Even his vanity was sorely missed. Optimus knelt beside the bed and lifted up the buffer and sighed setting it on Knockout's berth-side table.

Sitting upon the berth; the Prime ran a hand over his helm. How did he get so caught up in this mech? How did he allow this mech, Knockout, to take control of his emotions? Prime sighed again, and looking down at his pedes he lowered his helm. He didn't allow the energon that teased at his optics to fall, he couldn't.

He looked up once more. "Primus…. watch over him." He stated calmly. "For he goes where I cannot tread." Optimus' voice began to waver. "Somewhere I cannot follow. Even though I sorely wish I could…" He lowered his helm again, and kept asking himself why. Though he knew why he let the other mech go, it would have been selfish not to, and Optimus would not do that. Knockout's happiness was paramount, and he would never lack the courage of his conviction to give Knockout everything he desired; even if that thing was Breakdown.

* * *

The desert terrain was hard on his radials, but Knockout had no intention of stopping until he found what he came for. Transforming the medic stood up on his feet and took two steps. "BREAKDOWN!" he called. Turning the medic saw the mass that was Breakdown's body in vehicle mode to the side of the canyon. "Where on Earth have you been!?" The medic ran up to the SUV as fast as his pedes would carry him. The smile broke as the mech began to turn; Breakdown was dirty, but he was overjoyed that he lived and moved. "You need a car wash but that's nothing we cannot-"

He skidded to a halt when the SUV transformed before him and stood turning his golden optics on the smaller mech. "Breakdown?" Knockout asked.

"No." The voice said softly. "I'm not your precious Breakdown."

"That voice… who are you?" Knockout's optics widened. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?"

"Who? The big guys dead deal with it." The voice said calmly. "My name is Silas." He stated. "This is my body now."

"You biological butcher." Knockout lunged for the mech, but was backhanded down. Righting himself the medic drew out his shock stick. "I will offline you where you stand!" He growled and tried to force himself up but the shock was still not setting in.

"Oh I think not." Silas said lifting his arm to reveal a cannon Knockout had never seen.

Within a few tense moments Knockout sent an emergency signal to the Autobots as he tried to avoid the cannon's fire, though he missed. The cannon's fire clipped his helm and he fell to the ground. Falling into stasis.

Silas had to smile from within the confines of his new shell. "Well that was easy…" He pulled up a file. "Medic huh? Might be useful. Hopefully it can learn to take an order, or if not he'll become my new spare parts." He walked forward and reached down hoisting the red mech up over his shoulder. "We'll just have to see how useful you'll be indeed."

Silas trekked off with his prize, but didn't turn to see a few items gracing the ground; one being, part of Knockout's helm fin. The other item was a small silver disc with a Decepticon logo gracing it, other red splintered pieces of helm and armor lay scattered in the wake of the minor battle.

* * *

To be continued ...


	10. Save thee from thyself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is what you've been waiting on. Promise it was worth it. I had a lot of people not knowing where I was going, but there was a lot of set up. I just finally found my way with it. This is officially my MOST reviewed story on FF. I want to thank all my readers. This story is shortly coming to a close. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. My life is made better through your support.
> 
> This had been 2 chapters, but there was no way to effectively SPLIT it...so you get it all ...two chapters in one ...This is LONG so sit back and enjoy.
> 
> Warning: VIOLENCE and use of the word Whore. you are warned.

The medical bay doors hissed open and Optimus entered. "Hey." Wheeljack smiled and looked to Ratchet. "We were just discussing you." He motioned to Ratchet who was now sitting up on the berth, but his mesh wounds were still far from healed. "How are ya?"

"Worried…" Optimus said honestly. "May I speak with Ratchet alone please?" He looked at Wheeljack almost desperately.

Wheeljack didn't bat and optic shield. "Of course." He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the ambulance's helm and smiled. "I'll go hit the wash rack. Primus knows I need it." He stepped away. "Let me know when it's safe Ratch." He waved a hand and turned.

"I will." Ratchet assured and watched the white mech as he moved across the medical bay to the doors. Once Wheeljack had gone Ratchet's face turned to Prime. "What's happened?" He asked softly. "What's got you worried? Of all things."

The saddened Prime sat in the vacated seat that Wheeljack had been keeping his vigil in. "I let him go." The words echoed around them; empty and hollow. He tried to shrug off how much it stung but he couldn't; it ate at him like rust.

"Knockout?" Ratchet blinked as Optimus confirmed with a nod. "Why would you do that?" The medic shifted up slowly. "Optimus …. You let him leave? Are you out of your Processor?" he blinked. "If I wasn't berth ridden I'd be running scans on your processor." He shook his helm. "Let him go?" he asked again still not able to comprehend.

"Breakdown's signal was back online." The prime's vocals were weak and he reached up pinching his optics as if to keep himself from loosing his control over his emotions. Feeling these things was one thing; admitting them out loud was completely another. "I didn't have a choice…I had to."

"So you  _had_  to let him go?" Ratchet frowned. "Optimus I don't have to say that this was a terrible idea do I? Even if Breakdown was back online what could you hope to gain? Breakdown won't join us, and if he does you've lost Knockout for good, and they can't go back to the nemesis. Not after what Knockout did to it."

"No." Optimus looked up meeting his optics. "But it was the correct course of action." He said calmly. "He would never forgive me if I didn't let him go." He sighed.

"We can't let them be rouge on earth; neutral or not." Ratchet sighed. "If Megatron knows he's out there he will hunt Knockout…you know that as well as I do…he destroyed 24 decks on the nemesis with his grief!"

"I didn't know what to do." Optimus looked up. "I couldn't hold him here."

Rachet reached out his hand placing it on the Prime's arm. "You need to go to him." The medic said weakly. "Before you lose the opportunity." He frowned. "You need to leave now…you might still have time to catch him."

"If Breakdown is indeed alive." He shook his helm. "It would not matter." He took Ratchet's offered hand. "I've lost him, of my own accord, I let him go. I won't chase him Ratchet." Optimus frowned and looked up. "But now I have to find a way to be free of what he means." He stated calmly. "I have to move on."

"I'm sure Optimus." Ratchet sighed. "That will be the harder road to drive, then if you just go out and retrieve him."

Optimus nodded. "Why does he affect me so? Elita never did. Not like this."

"You love him." Ratchet said. "You Truly love him…. that's why it's affecting you so." He dared a glance at the medical bay doors. "Sometimes you just know." He said with a sigh. "Sometimes your Spark just knows….what does your spark tell you now Optimus?"

"That I'm not strong enough." Optimus murmured.

"I highly doubt that is true at all." Ratchet squeezed his hand. "I am sure there's more to this." He smiled. "What if the signal is bogus and he comes home?"

"Than I will be at Primus' mercy for the rest of my existence." Optimus nodded with a smile.

"I hate to say it Optimus but you already are." Ratchet actually smiled.

Before Optimus could say more; the medical bay door banged open. "Optimus!" Bulkhead moved inside. "Primus mech your comm line is off… don't turn off your comm." He stepped just inside the room. Bulkhead's face looked stricken.

The Prime stood. "What is it Bulkhead?"

"It's Knockout;" Optimus brightened "I just got a distress signal." He stated and Optimus moved to him placing a hand on his arm as they both began to head for the door. "It was only for a moment…it's fuzzy and garbled; then his signal went offline."

"Get Smokescreen and Bumblebee I want to be at those coordinates; Now." Optimus turned back. "Thank you Ratchet."

"Bring him home." Ratchet said softly. Prime nodded and followed Bulkhead out of the room. Ratchet leaned back and looked down beside the berth at the little table with a fond smile.

* * *

Bumblebee shifted as he waited in the common area. Arcee appeared and gave him a sideways smile. "Hey bee?" She asked motioning him to her.

The young scout turned to her, moving to her side, he gave her a curt not to continue what she was saying. "I want to watch a movie tonight." She smiled. "We've got lots to talk about too; if that's okay." She reached out twining her fingers with his a moment before letting go. "I'm not mad at you or anything." She stated.

The smile instantly diffused his worry and he nodded to her and beeped that he'd like those things, and he was relieved.

Smokescreen walked in past Arcee. "What's going on guys?"

Bulkhead and Optimus turned from the main console. "Knockout left to follow a signal; Breakdown's signal. I stood here and watched the feed, and I watched the two dots meet up. There was a few minutes until I got an emergency distress becon on an Autobot channel." Bulkhead explained. "Then I lost Knockout's signal."

"Playback the distress call Bulkhead." Optimus stated.

"Yes sir." Bulkhead turned and activated the speakers and pressed the buttom.

The audio cracked. "It's not breakdown it's a human wearing his body like a suit….Primus…" The audio fizzled and cracked. "Optimus…" it broke. Optimus optics stung at the sound of his name. He turned to bulkhead and shook his helm.

"That's the end of the distress call. We have to get to him." Bulkhead said. "If there's a human wearing Breakdown's body like a suit."

"That can only mean one thing." Arcee nodded.

"Mech… This has to do with Silas." Optimus said angrily. "We go now…Bulkhead Active the ground Bridge. Smokescreen, Bumblebee, and Arcee; you're with me." Optimus allowed his hand to fold down into his arm-mounted cannon. " We're going to bring him back." Optimus said with utmost conviction. "Bulkhead you and Wheeljack be prepared in case we need back up." He stated.

* * *

Knockout's helm was swimming when his systems came back online. He registered multiple armor fractures and many sub plating breaks. "Ah Knockout is it?" The human's voice was thick and resonated with help of Breakdown's own vocoder. Knockout glared, but it didn't do any good. "Vain, but efficient, says here you use to be a MOD dealer… turned Medic when the Decepticons needed one."

Knockout grumbled and tried to roll but he was restrained. His hands were bound tightly and his legs were locked as well. "Was a medic before… top of my Caste." Knockout uttered and he did a complete internal system check. His t-cog registered active, and other systems one by one began to ping his HUD. He groaned feeling his leg joint was nearly disconnected. He rolled his ankle as slightly as he could in his restraints.

"Looks like you and old owner of this body were parents yes? How does it feel to see your …what do you call yourselves? Consort…that's the word that keeps coming up." He smirked. "How does it feel to see your dead consort reanimated." Silas jabbed. "Does it turn you on?" He grabbed at Knockout's interface and twisted.

Knockout howled in pain his foot trying to rise up. "PRIMUS!" He screamed.

"No God, not even Primus… will save you."

"I'm going to rip you apart!" Knockout growled loudly.

"Oh yes? And this little one of yours?" He smirked. "Looks just like… well me now I suspect." Silas gave a dirty grin. "I always wanted kids." He smirked.

"Do not speak of my young!" Knockout hissed and tried to move but could not. He still forced his hands up to counter his bindings. "He is not your concern."

"Ah my dear Doctor, you are so passionate. I like that…" He smirked. "Than again from all these memory files; so did he." He smirked. "Naughty doctor indeed." He muttered coldly. "I wonder if you thought him the sick patient. Something that needed fixed?" He mocked.

Knockout's plates flared and he growled. "Breakdown has been dead for over a year!" Knockout said angrily. "How dare you impugn his memory!"

"Did you move on?" He blinked. "I know he may have …there's plenty of pictures of Aracnid in his memory banks." Silas whistled. "My my what an imagination. Couple of those drones too…flyers… Breakdown must have loved those wings." Silas made little grabby hands at Knockout, and it only made the medic struggle harder.

"How dare you…" Knockout boiled trying to shut out what the other had said. "When Prime finds me…" He mustered through clenched denta. "He'll-"

"He'll what? Prime, I thought you were a Decepticon…" Silas murmured thoughtfully. Something struck him. "Wait that's right…those Decepticons don't rescue anyone…if you were weak enough to be captured you might as well die, because you're no good to the cause." He smiled. "Isn't that what Megatron said?" He smirked and walked around the platform where Knockout was restrained.

Knockout hated that this human had access to every video file, every memory, and every thing that was in breakdown's core. Everything he brought up made Knockout madder. "Optimus will come for me." He repeated with darkened conviction; if only to himself.

"Oh I'm certainly hoping so." Silas stepped back. Knockout could see the energon containers lining the far wall of the building they were housed in. All of the energon was connected to long detonation-cord that snaked back to a computer control panel near where Silas stood just to his left. "Then I can rid the world of you… a weak Decpticon, and then all of the Autobots, and then I'll be in Megatron's gracious favor."

"Being in his favor isn't all it's cracked up to be." Knockout grit out to the other mech energon coming out his mouth.

"Yes I see what Breakdown saw on the ship. Every vision….even you…the whore that you are." He nodded. "But a recruit, that's me, that Megatron would never have to train, yes, that will be very enticing indeed." Silas kept continued to monolog.

"One can hope." Knockout said condescendingly his dentals bared in disgust. "You have no idea what Megatron will do to you…you're not one of our kind…he'd take my carcass back over you fleshbag." Knockout seethed.

"Such language. Oh my dear Doctor… Megatron will be smart enough to see reason I'm sure." Silas smiled and turned, and never in Knockout's life had he seen Breakdown's face contorted so. He flinched as the mech drew up a torch. "Lets see what's under your plates shall we?" Silas grabbed his interface panel and ripped it free.

Knockout turned his helm and sealed his optics; he sent a silent prayer to Primus to save him. He shifted his wrists in their binds and his left arm was lose. Pulling hard against the binding his arm came free and he rolled with his momentum, and punched Silas in the face plates.

Silas growled and moved backward as Knockout freed his other hand and sat up activating his arm mounted cannon firing at Silas to keep him back long enough to get his legs free. Standing weakly the Aston Martin pulled out his shock stick. "I'm going to fillet you like a sharkticon!"

Silas having recovered chuckled darkly. "My dear doctor…" He smirked arming his shoulder and arm mounted arsenal. "I'm itching to see you try." He smiled a devilish smile.

* * *

Optimus knelt down by the tread marks. "These are Knockout's tire tracks…" He motioned forward pointing the way. "And foot prints." He sighed looking at the large disturbance in the ground near where the tracks stopped. He was growing more worried by the moment.

"He got hit looks like." Smokescreen said. "Landed here." He knelt down and lifted a piece of red armor off the ground. "Prime, check this." He held up the item.

Optimus stood and moved to smokescreen. "That's part of his helm." Optimus sighed running his trembling bulky fingers over the delicate piece as he had so many times before. "I'm encouraged there's no protoform on it." He breathed a sigh of relief.

Arcee held something in her small hands. "Prime?" She asked softly to pull him to look at her.

Optimus turned his helm as she came to him and placed the object in his large palm. "His steering wheel center cover, the gift from Breakdown…" Optimus sighed and placed the small metal Decepticon branded item in his fore compartment with the piece of the medic's helm. "Keep looking…I want answers."

Bumblebee beeped. Turning Optimus stood and came to him. "Very good Bumblebee." Optimus clapped a hand on his shoulder. "These tracks are clear enough that we can follow them. We have to find him." Optimus had repeated it over and over.

"Who ever it was…walked away he couldn't have gotten too far." Arcee came forward placing a hand on the Prime's forearm. "We'll find him Optimus, and bring him home where he belongs." She assured.

"I hope so Arcee…" He left out the ' _for my sake_ ' part.

Arcee nodded. "Good thing Breakdown can't fly or we'd be scrapped to find Knockout." She looked up. "We going to chase him down?"

Optimus had to agree. "Autobots! Rollout!" He said and they transformed following the trail left by the SUV that was supposedly a human in Breakdown's body.

They had driven for 60 miles, taking them almost 45 minutes to come to where the hanger lay in the middle of no where. The abandoned air field where the tire tracks stopped. "He was dragged so far." Arcee transformed and frowned. "Optimus… I don't even want to speculate as to his condition."

Optimus transformed himself and stood looking down. Almost two miles from where Knockout had been taken there had been a change. The bipedal being had transformed and dragged Knockout the rest of the way. The drag marks lead them here. "Recon." He ordered trying to keep himself under control.

"PRIMUS NO!" Knockout's shrill cries came from the hanger and Optimus activated his weapon. "Autobots belay that order…we intercept."

There was a screeching sound and before the Autobots could approach. Optimus looked over the hanger from the left to the right, and without warning the left side blew. The fireball caused the Autobot's to toss up their hands to shield their optics.

Optimus' optics could get nothing but wider. "KNOCKOUT!" He cried and began to run into the blast zone.

"Optimus wait up!" Smokescreen yelled and ran after the Prime. Bumblebee and Arcee hot on his heals. "Primus." They stalled as another large blast, from the same side of the building went off. Optimus had not stopped he continued forward. He was running into the blaze.

Meeting the side of the building that still stood, but was out of the way of the flame, Prime dove his fingers into the soft metal and peeled it back. "KNOCKOUT!" he yelled. Forcing the wall of the building open with his hands. "Knockout!" He repeated.

The sound of a struggled followed. "I'll slagging kill you!" Knockout seethed and lunged at the larger mech. Otpimus watched the medic dive into battle. He note that there were chains around his wrists and his ankles. He had been held captive, but somehow the medic had freed himself and was now in a bitter struggle with the larger Breakdown.

Coming into the hanger prime raised his gun at the animated body of the deceased Breakdown. "Hold it." Optimus stated.

The body smirked. "ah Prime…late as usual." He said keeping himself back but still between the two mechs. "Come to save the medic huh?" He smirked.

"Silas." Optimus growled out the realization. "Stand down." He ordered.

"You didn't honestly think I will do you?" Silas scoffed and turned his weapon on the Prime rolling into a punch.

"No of course not." Optimus said dodging. Silas growled and turned as Knockout came forward round housing the larger mech. Silas backed up, but did not fall from the impact. "You little…." He turned grabbing the medic's leg, as it came around for another kick, tossing him back into a pile of crates filled with airplane parts.

Optimus lunged forward pushing Silas back. Silas for his measure pressed a foot in between them and kicked the prime off. Optimus staggered back falling into a heap on the floor.

Silas rolled beginning to rise but Arcee, Bumblebee, and Smokescreen were standing just behind; their weapons trained on him. "You're not going anywhere….Silas." Arcee muttered.

"Stasis cuffs." Optimus ordered shifting to stand, he turned back to the crates where Knockout had been tossed. "Hold him." He came up behind Silas first. "Cuff him."

"What will you do with me?" Silas asked coughing up energon coming from his mouth for only a moment.

Optimus glared down. "You'll be lucky I let you live." The statement from the Prime set a cold chill through everyone. Arcee especially felt how out of character it was, but there was no mistaking Optimus' conviction.

Smokescreen pulled out some stasis cuffs, clearing his vocoder he smirked. "Will these even work on a half biological?"

"One way to find out." Optimus said darkly and pointed at Silas.

Smokescreen placed the cuffs on the mech and activated them. Silas for his measure went still. The screaming from the human body within proceeded to echo out. "Well at least it puts the body into stasis." Smokescreen banged on the torso plate "SHUT UP IN THERE." He said with a laugh.

Optimus was gone when Arcee looked up. "Where'd Optimus go?" Arcee asked.

Bumblebee whined and pointed. The Prime walked slowly to the prone body of Knockout. The three could only see his legs hanging out from behind a pile of rubble. Arcee looked down at the ground and Bumblebee wrapped an arm around her.

Optimus knelt down next to Knockout's battered body. The medic smiled. "I didn't think you'd come." He mustered coughing up energon.

"You know that I will always come for you." Optimus said softly and slid his arms under the red Aston Martin's legs and back. "Easy." He said softly and pulled the medic into his arms as he sat on the ground.

Knockout's delicate fingers reached up to touch Prime's face. "How do I look?"

Optimus vented a sigh of relief and touched a few of the plates on the medic. Closing his interface with his own hand. "Honest answer?"

Knockout gave a slow nod. "Please."

"You look very handsome." Prime said stoically.

Knockout tried to laugh but he choked on the energon. "That's …that's funny." He smiled. "Sorry I ….got into this mess."

"You needn't apologize." Optimus murmured. "Not right now." The Prime freed the hand under Knockout's legs and began to pet his helm. "Easy." He repeated. "Don't go offline on me."

"Nope…" He said "Still here." He insisted though his ruby optics were starting to dimm.

Arcee came to them and knelt down. "We need to get them both back to base….Knockout needs medical attention, and agent Fowler will want Silas."

Optimus nodded. "Agreed." He looked at Knockout desperately. "Can you stand?"

"Perhaps." He attempted a smile looking down at his severed foot. "Perhaps not. So, how do I look again?" He asked Arcee but turned to Optimus to meet his worried optics.

"Like you need a good buffing." Optimus had to smile at how creatively that came out. Knockout pulled himself closer to Optimus in a lop-sided hug. Arcee nodded and stood radioing for a ground bridge and giving the couple a moment.

"I'm so sorry… how can you ever forgive me?" Knockout sealed his optics unable to keep the energon from dripping down. "I was so sure…"

"I didn't have to." Optimus stated. "I was never upset that you needed to go, and never blamed you." Optimus' hand rose and rubbed the medic's back-strut. "I only regret not coming with you." He frowned down into the medic's battered shoulder armor.

Knockout clung to Optimus as though he were about to lose him. The medic didn't say any more; he couldn't.

Optimus shifted but kept Knockout close, pulling the prone sports car too him the Prime awkwardly stood and carried Knockout. "Did he do anything invasive?" He was worried because the medic's interface had been opened.

"Just pulled some armor plating open. He was going to use a torch…" Knockout muttered into his shoulder. "I'm alright…just roughed up…." He sighed. "Megatron has done far worse to me."

"Quiet now." Optimus didn't want to hear that. Their merge showed him all he needed to know about Megatron's treatment. A merge was almost as invasive as a cortical psychic patch. "No talk of Megatron." He said calmly.

"Bumblebee and Smokescreen are going to stay and contain the fires until Agent Fowler can arrive, good thing this place was out in the middle of no where." Arcee said.

"Yes it was very fortuitous." Optimus said down to her. "The ground bridge?"

"It's coming Bulkhead and Wheeljack have a medical berth so as you enter you can place Knockout directly on to it." She said. "Glad to have you back doctor."

"Thank you lovely." Knockout nodded but held tightly to the prime. "I'm tired. Recharge sounds… wonderful. I just want to coil up with you…" He murmured, his injuries catching up with him.

"You must stay awake." Optimus insisted as he stepped over a few pieces of rubble. "We're almost there." He said looking back at Arcee who was dragging Silas' body by the cuffs, it was slightly difficult but she was still managing.

Optimus shifted Knockout in his arms and the doctor's optics lit again. "You must stay awake." Optimus' vocals were filled with concern. "I need you to."

The ground bridge opened and Bulkhead walked out grabbing up Silas' body and pulling it behind him. "Is he going to be ok boss?" Bulkhead asked as they entered the bridge.

"We just have to see." Optimus said as they stepped out of the ground bridge and into the base.

Bulkhead looked down at Silas. "What do you want me to do with this thing?"

"Chain him to a medical berth and roll him into a storage container…no where near arachnid." Arcee said. "I'll get Fowler on the phone."

Optimus nodded. "Keep me appraised. We'll be in medical." He stated and made his way to the medical bay.

"Our room." Knockout said weakly as they exited into the main hallway.

"No." Optimus kept walking. "You're injured I'm taking you to medical… Ratchet will talk me through what I need to do to fix you." He said calmly. "Your repairs must come first."

"Our room." Knockout insisted reaching up to pull weakly at the facemask that covered Prime's mouth.

Optimus stopped and the mask shunted away. "Knockout." He chided quietly.

"Kiss me before I go crazy." He pleaded.

Optimus smirked and leaned down pulling the Aston in his arms closer and pressed a kiss to the sports car that seemed refreshed by the kiss and pushed up to him. As their lips parted Optimus spoke in a whisper against his mouth. "Bond with me…"

Knockout blinked. "Right now?" He sounded optimistic.

Optimus shook his helm but pressed it to the medic's forehead. "When you're feeling better." He stated.

"Our room." The medic repeated for the third time. "I feel fine." He insisted.

"By the looks of the leg you cannot stand on; I think not." Optimus shook his helm and turned into the medical bay where Wheeljack was helping Ratchet to stand.

"Put him on the other table." Ratchet said as Wheeljack helped him walk over. "I'll do what I can."

"You shouldn't be up." Knockout said weakly.

"And you shouldn't be talking." Ratchet retorted. "Wheeljack will help me get him sorted out Prime." Ratchet nodded.

Optimus laid out the red mech and frowned down at him. "I'm fine." Knockout insisted.

"Like slag you are." Ratchet shook his helm and looked at a monitor. "Wheeljack can you hook up the primary medical scanners?"

"Yup got em..." He said and pushed Optimus out of the way. "Sorry Prime, you should go; we'll take care of him." He stated.

Optimus backed up slowly, but he did not leave; he couldn't not with those pleading ruby optics burning into him from the medical berth.

 


	11. Into the Future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One final chapter my lovelies; Thank you for all your help! I am so proud of Darkest Hour, and what will become of the DH series. This will be a series; more is coming…and it will be remarkable. Thank you for the ride.
> 
> Warnings: Sticky – Plug and Play – no buffer I kicked him out.

Knockout out lay on the medical berth with a smile. "Get it off." He stated.

Ratchet hobbled around. "Hold your Horsepower." Ratchet thumped his helm with a wrench and went to unscrew the large frame brace holding Knockout's lower foot to his body. "I know you're eager to get back to you routine but you must promise me you will take it easy with your foot. Nothing too strenuous."

Knockout nodded. "I assure you I won't even stand on it." He smirked.

Ratchet rolled his optics. "You're disgusting."

"You enjoy it too…so it can't be too disgusting a topic." He shifted his left foot as Ratchet came around to loosen the last screw. The framework fell open and Ratchet pulled it free. "Ah…much better." He tested his ankle slowly.

"How does it feel?" Ratchet took the foot in his hand and began to stretch it slowly down and then back up.

"Sore but I know it will pass soon." He grit his dentals as Ratchet pointed his pede downward. "Oh…that stings a bit."

"I will…." Ratchet released his foot and smiled. "Glad to have you back. Knockout?"

The red medic sat up and looked at the Ambulance. "Yes?"

"I've been meaning to thank you….for my repairs." He put a hand on the younger mech's shoulder. "Thank you for saving me."

"You're welcome." Knockout nodded.

Knockout began to slide off the table. "There's one more thing." Ratchet said slowly.

"That being?" Knockout said putting himself back on the table.

Ratchet turned and offered up a silver medallion. "Optimus wanted me to reinstall this." Knockout blinked seeing the Decepticon logo and nodded. Ratchet flipped it over and showed a new Autobot logo on the other side. "What do you say?"

Knockout smiled at him. "Please install it with the Decepticon logo down." He smiled. "I'm happy to wear the Autobot shield." He stated.

"Well good cause I got the welder out too."

Knockout blinked. "I thought you Autobots only did vinyl stick ons?"

Ratchet smirked. "I was kidding." He said coming forward to find the small spot on the back of knockout's neck where his steering wheel center placed itself after transformation. Ratchet began to install the piece.

Ratchet murmured. "Optimus is on his way too." He stated.

Knockout nodded. "I assumed he would be having just returned home from the lockdown where Silas is being held."

"I still wish we could have kept him here." Ratchet said calmly. "I don't trust out technology in the hands of the humans."

Knockout nodded. "the human body within…I don't believe they trust us with it." He said softly. "And with Breakdown dead and Silas alive." He flinched as the plate clipped into place.

"There we go…good as new." He smiled softly.

The medical bay doors opened and Optimus smiled as he entered. "Good to see the brace off."

"Indeed it is…"Knockout said stepping off the berth gingerly testing the strength of the joint. He stumbled slightly and held onto the berth. "Slag." He muttered. Optimus came to him swiftly.

Ratchet rounded the berth. "I told you to be careful." He stated. "Would you like a walking aid?" He blinked.

"No thank you." He reached for Optimus. "I have one right there." He smirked as the Prime wrapped a careful arm around him.

Optimus, with a smile, knelt and scooped the red coupe up in his arms. "Better?"

"Much!" Knockout's legs kicked a bit like a giddy hatchling.

"Don't encourage him Optimus he needs to walk on it." Ratchet said calmly. "He needs to get the feeling back in the foot joint…. you cannot carry him everywhere."

"Understood Ratchet, is he dismissed?" Optimus asked, but his optics were locked to Knockout's.

"Yes." Ratchet said. "For the moment."

"We'll see you later." Knockout said as he broke optic contact with the Prime to smile and wave at Ratchet.

"Yes of course." Ratchet nodded solemnly and turned to his computer.

Knockout smiled as Optimus carried him out of the room to the door. "So take me back to our room." Knockout said as they entered the main hallway. "So I can frag your circuits out of your helm."

"I think not." Optimus smiled. "Though do not get me wrong, I am just as eager as you seem to be." He said turning to their quarters just across the hall from medical. Optimus waited as the door opened and stepped inside their room. "I'm glad you're okay, but if we were to exacerbate you condition Ratchet would offline us both." He said for what had seemed the millionth time in the two weeks since the incident with Silas.

"I am fine Orion." Knockout said as Optimus walked him to the back of their room setting him gently on the berth. "Nothing is dreadfully wrong with me." He lifted his leg wiggling his pede. "Just this part."

"I am certain I can make you forget how it feels." Optimus said crawling into the berth over the top of him.

"Oh I am most certain you'd be right." Knockout gave a devilish smile as he backed himself up on the berth. Knockout's hand touched the Prime's torso. "Orion?" He paused and seemed nervous.

"Yes Knockout?"

"I want you to know…" He chewed his lower lip. "When I left to meet Breakdown… it was to tell him that I was staying here with you… that if he wanted to come here he could, but I was devoted to you…" Knockout's delicate fingers traced over the Prime's helm. "I didn't want him looking for me… hunting for you. I was trying to-"

"Protect me." Optimus finished the sentence.

Knockout nodded slowly and frowned. "I'm a bit glad I didn't have to face him." He stated. "I don't know if I could look him in the optics."

"You will not have to do so until you return to the well of all sparks." Optimus smiled softly touching the medic's alabaster face with the back of his knuckles. "Which I hope is eons from now." He murmured leaning down stealing a kiss. "Because we've only begun our journey." He smiled. "I am relieved that you had planned to come home to me." The smile on the Prime's face lit the Aston Martin's optics.

"Me too." Knockout admitted and they met for a passionate kiss. Their movements were slow, steady, and reverent. "How does one bond to a Prime?" Knockout laughed slightly as their kiss broke.

"I am unsure…You will be the first in a long time to do so."

"Sentinel was Bonded." Knockout stated.

Optimus gave a nod. "Yes but he never carried the Matrix that I carry now. Should the Matrix reject you I'm not sure what I could do."

"It won't reject me." Knockout said softly. "It allowed our Merge before." He smiled. "With Firewalls down it will allow the bond."

"We risk you carrying." Optimus said softly against his lips stealing another kiss.

"Than I want to gamble." Knockout purred into the next kiss as his engine thrummed with the beat of his spark. Optimus moved in tandem as they molded to one another. Optimus looked down into the ruby optics below. "I Love you Orion." Knockout muttered in a soft, endearing, and honest tone.

"I Love you as well Knockout." He smiled softly and their lips met as their interfaces opened, and their spark chambers were bared. "My spark to your Spark."

Knockout nodded and repeated. "Our Sparks as one." He remembered the lines that all Cybertonians were taught.

"A fitting start Before Primus."

"A battle of two where peace is one." Knockout moaned and pressed up.

"We are one." They droned together and pressed their spark chambers back a mincron before they slammed against one another Optimus pressing his spike into Knockout's waiting valve.

Data cables snaked from their bodies to bridge their systems together. Knockout's optics flickered, and he kissed Optimus as he lowered his firewalls and he snaked into the Prime's programming as the Prime moved into his own; sealing their bond.

* * *

Arcee laughed softly and leaned against Bumblebee with a smile. "Where did you hear that one?" he bleeped twice. "You have to stay off the Internet Bee it's bad for you." She laughed at the scouts joke. Smokescreen was giggling on the floor.

Bumblebee shrugged and blinked turning his focus, the Television channel changed, and he pulled Arcee closer. The common area was filled. Wheeljack and Ratchet sat at the table playing chess. Smokescreen and Bulkhead sat on the floor in front of Bee and Arcee as they all watched television. Quiet conversations started from everywhere.

The computer in the room Beeped twice. Concerned, Ratchet stood up. "Odd.." He stated coming around to touch the screen. He pressed a few buttons and smirked.

"What is it Ratch?" Bulkhead asked as he shifted up to stand.

"It's a communications signal, with an imbedded message." Ratchet said calmly.

"Starscream?" Arcee asked suspicious. "That's kind of his MO."

"No, this is from …off planet." He activated the communication. "This is Ratchet of Autobot Base Omega One." Bumblebee turned off the television.

A beautiful Orange femme bot graced the screen. "This is Moonracer of the Autobot ship Axelon. My commander's name is Preceptor." She said brightly. "Good to see fellow Autobots again."

Ratchet smiled brightly with a laugh. "Indeed…what is your complement?"

"Three…My consort and our young charge." She nodded.

"We're happy to have you." Ratchet said happily. "I'll give you some landing coordinates and we'll bridge to your location after I confer with Optimus Prime."

"The Prime?" She smiled and turned her head off screen. "This is Optimus' crew."

"Perfect." He heard a male voice say off screen.

"We should arrive in a few cycles. We will take a geosynchronous orbit await further instructions." She smiled. "Until all are one."

"Until all are one …Autobot base Omega out." Ratchet turned and smiled to them all. "Who's going to go tell Optimus?"

The base all looked at Ratchet while he was insane. "Fine I'll do it. We're going to be a very full base soon!" The medic said proudly looking at Wheeljack with a smile. "This is fantastic news."

Wheeljack nodded. "Guess we should break out more high grade." He laughed.

"And when they land." Ratchet turned to the main hallway. "We shall." He stated and moved to the hallway.

Arcee smiled. "Our world just got a whole lot bigger.

The scout nodded and pulled her closer, the two kissed softly. "Get a room!" Smokescreen said and tossed a rubber ball at them that Bumblebee deflected; while still kissing the two-wheeler senseless.

* * *

The end.

 


End file.
